Loud 10 Non-Canon Edition
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: Just fun non-canon one-shots revolved around my Loud 10 story.
1. Loud 10 vs Green Lantern

_**I was so happy while writing this. Death Battle did so many wrongs to Ben 10 and down played him HARD while giving Hal all his abilities and strength's throughout all version, but absolutely none of his weakness. It was shameful, and there Q&A only supported this.**_

_**But luckily, I am here to write this awesome piece!**_

_**Enjoy the first one-shot of this series.**_

* * *

It was currently nighttime in the city as an orange blur was speeding by in the road. Fasttrack was simply having a pleasant run through the city, but suddenly his run was halted as the speedster alien was caught in a green bubble. In a green flash Fasttrack turned back to Lincoln and looked around the bubble with a confused expression. "What the?" The white haired boy question.

"Hello!" Lincoln looked forward to see a man glad in green cloths with the shirt having a lantern like symbol on it as well as a green ring on his right hand that was glowing. This was the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. "Green Lantern, best looking guardian of sector 2814, at your service."

"Oooookay..." Lincoln said awkwardly. "So, mind telling me what's going on."

"Oh right, sorry about that." Hal apologized as he released Lincoln from the bubble. "It's just that you have in your possession Class A galactic super weapon." Just then Hal's ring glowed green as an solid emerald green hand that reached for Lincoln's Omnitrix. "So I'll just take this and be on my way, no harm done."

Lincoln flinched as the hand grabbed onto the alien watch, only for a green pulse blast to release from it. The result was the pulse blast destroying Hal's hand construct and sending the Green Lantern flying into a building.

"Okay, that's interesting." Hal commented as he stood back up.

"Nice try!" Lincoln yelled while pointing to Hal. "You're not the first person to try and take this, it's Hero Time!"

Lincoln then was covered by an emerald green flash as his body started to grow and become more lizard like. When the flash died down...

"**Humungousaur!**" Once fully transformed, the 12-foot tall dinosaur alien charged at Hal Jorden.

_**FIGHT!**_

**Cue: Emerald Heroes**

Humungousaur reared back his fist and attempted to deliver a mighty punch to the Green Lantern, but Hal reacted quickly and created a forced field that blocked the punch. However Humungousaur was relentless as he followed with a series of powerful punches that started to crack the force field. Once the shield was broken, Humungousaur attempted to grab Hal, but the Green Lantern suddenly sped behind the dinosaur alien and restrained his body in a rope construct.

"Alright Barney, time to calm down." Hal said sternly.

However Humungousaur simply smirked before grunting. Hal's eyes widening as he watched as Humungousaur started growing as stegosaurus like spikes formed from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. Increasing his size to sixty feet, Humungousaur was able to easily break his restrains as Hal looked shocked from the event. "Woah..." The green lantern said before a giant hand swatted him at full force, sending him into the air.

Hal wasn't given the opportunity to react or defend as Humungousaur jumped up to Hal's position and slammed both of his fist to slam down on Hal's head and send him crashing towards the ground.

When Humungousaur landed, the dust started to clear and the dinosaur alien watched as Hal emerged from the crater with a few bruises, but other wise unharmed.

"You gotta give you're punches a little more kick if you wanna take me down!" Hal boasted as Humungousaur narrowed his eyes.

"Just what I was thinking." The transformed boy responded as he put his hand over the Omnitrix symbol and pressed down on it. However instead of changing completely, four spikes ejected from the Omnitrix as a green glow waved over Humungousaur as the dinosaur alien's appearance changed.

Humungousaur now had camo-green skin, dark blue armor over his chest, back, and a helmet all of which as silver spikes over them. His tail had a spiked ball and his knuckles had silver barrels on them.

"**Ultimate Humungousaur!**" The evolved Vaxasaurian called out.

"Well...that's new." Hal commented before being met with an extremely powerful punch that sent him crashing through multiple buildings. When he finally stopped, he rubbed his head and looked forward to see Ultimate Humungousaur charging at him full force.

Hal responded by creating a light construct into a giant hammer and swing it at the evolved Vaxasaurian. Ultimate Humungousaur managed to catch it and grunted as he slowly started to push it back, but Hal smirked as his ring glowed and the hammer suddenly turned into ropes that wrapped around Ultimate Humungousaur's wrist and restrained him.

Hal crossed his arms and flew in front of the transformed boy. "Nice try Dino, but I got you all wrapped up now."

Just then Ultimate Humungousaur smirked as suddenly his hands formed into a four cannoned missile launcher. Hal rose an eyebrow and before he could ask anything, Ultimate Humungousaur shouted "Surprise!" Bio-missiles were fired out of his arm cannons and hit Hal point black causing the Light construct to disappear.

When Hal recovered, he saw more missiles coming his way and created a giant green electric fan that blew the missiles back towards their sender. Ultimate Humungousaur crossed his arms in front of his body to block the explosive, but was unaware of Hal creating a giant bat and whacking Ultimate Humungousaur with it, causing him to crash into a fire hydrant and causing water to shoot up.

Hal then came in floating over to where the evolved Vaxasaurian landed. "Come on kid! Let's stop before things get to heated!" The green lantern tried to reason.

Just then an emerald flash was seen through the dust and water as an eerie whispering voice spoke up. "Honestly, I prefer the cold anyway." Just then Hal was met with a punch to the face by seemingly nothing, followed by a knee to the gut and a scratch across his face causing cuts on his cheek and blood to leak out.

"Alright, where'd ya go!?" Hal yelled as suddenly ice started to form on his back.

"Right here!" The voice said as it suddenly appeared behind Hal. "**Big Chill!**"

Hal growled as he formed a giant pick and used it to break the ice off his back and then swung it at Big Chill who quickly went intangible to avoid it. "If regular old ice is all you got, then you should just give up."

"Oh, I got more than regular ice." Big Chill then hit the Omnitrix symbol causing four spikes to appear again and the same thing that happened to Humungousaur to happen to Big Chill.

All of Big Chill's blue parts turned red as a flame-like designs appearing on his wings, antenna, and on the crest over his eyes.

"**Ultimate Big Chill!**" He announced in a deeper voice. After evolving, Big Chill breathed in and shot flames out of his mouth at Hal, but the Green Lantern easily dodged, but failed to notice the fire forming into ice when it cleared.

"Fire now huh? I can handle this." Hal claimed as he formed a giant fire extinguisher and fired it at the evolved Necrofriggian. Ultimate Big Chill then fired flames out of his mouth and hands at Hal's extinguisher attack, but Hal's eyes widen as the flames started to freeze up his attack and started to reach him. "Hold on is that fire turning into i-" But before Hal finished, he was fully encased in ice with his light construct disappearing.

"It's fire so cold it burns." Ultimate Big Chill stated as he crossed his arms and flew in front of the frozen Green lantern. Just then Hal's ring started to glow causing the ice to crack and then eventually break with Hal being free.

Breathing heavily, Hal glared at the transformed Loud boy. "Alright kid, I'm done going easy no-" But before he could finish, he was interrupted by Ultimate Big Chill phasing his hand through Green Lanterns chest.

"Good, causing I was started to get bored." The evolved Necrofriggian stated as he got to work.

Hal the felt Ultimate Big Chill started to freeze him from the inside. He shivered and grunt in pain as he slowly raised his right hand and his ring glowed as suddenly green flames erupted from it causing for Ultimate Big Chill to retreat from the force.

Hal breathed heavily as he put his hand on his chest which was still hurting from the internal freeze. "Ok...frozen organs...not the greatest feeling in the world."

The green lantern then turned his attention to Ultimate Big Chill and created a giant light sword. "Let's see how you handle this Moth-Man!" Hal then launched the light blade at the transformed boy.

Ultimate Big Chill quickly flew above the sword and was engulfed in another green flash as he turned into...

"**Feedback!**" The conductoid announced as he landed on top of the sword and plugged his tail into it.

Energy started to flow from the sword and into Feedback as the Light construct started to get smaller before getting completely absorbed into Feedback. "Hey, what comes around goes around!"

Feedback then fired a massive blue energy beam at Hal, who responded by creating a barrier. However, the Barrier started to crack and eventually broke as the blue beam fired Hal into the sky.

Breathing heavily, Hal then raised his ring up and created a giant cube. "Try absorbing this!" Hal yelled as he sent the cube down at high speeds.

Feedback narrowed his eyes as he once again engulfed in an emerald flash. Before Hal knew the cube was sent back at him causing the green lantern to destroy his own creation and looked to see a 1000-foot tall alien right in front of him.

"**Way Big!**" The To'kustar's voice boomed as he swatted Hal and sending him back.

Hal quickly recovered and conjured up two giant knuckled fist. The two then began a giant fist fight, Hal delivered a solid upper cut and punch to the gut, but the 1000-foot-tall alien counter with a massive clap attack sending Hal back and then immediately following up with a slamming his fist down.

This sent Hal toward the ground and creating a large crater, before the green lantern to get up, Way Big brought his foot down on him but Hal barley managed to use his giant fist to catch it and slowly started to raise the To'kustar up.

Way Big grunted and he entered a struggle between his foot and the spiked knuckles. The giant then slapped the Omnitrix symbol causing four spikes to emerged from it. The result was Way Big Quintupling in size and to gain two curved horns on his head and develop a red, white, and blue color scheme.

"**Ultimate Waybig!**" The evolved To'kustar called out with his very voice shaking the earth.

He now easily overpowered Hal's fist constructed and stomped on the green lantern. Ultimate Way Big then proceeded to raise his foot and stomp on Hal over and over and over again. After a good number of stomps Ultimate Way Big stepped back.

Hal was currently leaking blood in various places and covered in bruises all over, but he managed to fly up into the air and formed a giant laser cannon and shot a massive and powerful green beam at the evolved To'kustar. Ultimate Way Big simply narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms together and fired a colossal blue cosmic beam in retaliation.

There wasn't even a beam struggle as Ultimate Way Big's attack overpowered Hal's. The green lantern gasped in surprise as he formed a barrier around him, but it did almost nothing as the cosmic beam engulfed him and sent him flying into the sky.

Once the attack ceased, Hal was now in Earth's lower atmosphere breathing heavily as the damage from the attack really did a number on him.

Hal looked down to see Ultimate Way Big smirking at him and making a 'come on' gesture with his finger. The green lantern growled as he raised his ring up and made it glow brightly. "Let's see how you handle this!" Hal yelled as he created an entire moon and sent it falling towards the evolved To'kustar.

Ultimate Way Big narrowed his eyes at the falling green moon and was engulfed in a green flash far brighter then all of his other flashes.

Hal smirked, thinking he won, but suddenly the moon stopped and was actually raised up to the sky. Hal watched in shock as he saw the figured preforming these actions.

It was a humanoid alien whose body was completely black with star like white dots are over his body and three horns on his head.

"_**Alien X**_**!**" The alien announced with his voice sounding like three voice talking at once, one male, one female, and the last being Lincoln.

Alien X then simply blinked the moon out of existence before appearing right in front of Hal with the green lantern not even seeing him coming. Alien X then flicked Hal with enough power to send him flying at extremely high speeds into space, even flying past Mars.

Before Hal even had a chance to recover, Alien X appeared right in front of him and kneed him in the gut, and then appeared behind him and backhanded the back of the Green Lanterns head sending Hal flying.

When Green Lantern was finally given a chance to breath, Alien X appeared in front of him with his arms crossed. "_**I'll admit this has been fun. you've given me a challenge. But I think it's time I end this.**_"

Alien X then duplicated himself to where there were at least several dozen and started to charge at Hal. The green lantern tried to form a barrier, but the first punch from one of the Alien X's broke and all of the clones started beating down Hal with a series of cosmic energy blast, punches, and kicks, practically smacking him around like a pinball.

Once they had their fun, all the duplicate Alien X's disappeared leaving only the original and an extremely beat up Hal Jordan. Alien X then looked past Hal and noticed the asteroid belt and got an idea. "_**Let's play dodge ball**_."

"That would be a step up from right now." Hal panted as Alien X brought his arm forward and gestured his hands towards himself. Hal look confused for a second but looked back to see the asteroid belt being directed right towards him. He quickly conjured up a barrier as an endless barrage of space rocks flew towards him.

Hal then opened a small green portal and grabbed what looked like an actual Green Lantern out of it and held his ring to it. "Bright as day, black as night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my pow-"

"_**Not so fast!**_" Suddenly another portal was opened up from inside of Hal's shield interrupting the Lantern oath and from it came Alien X's hand which grabbed the lantern from Hal.

Alien X took a moment to look at it before enlarging his hand and crushing it out of existence. The Celestiasapien then waved his hand forward and, right as Hal's barrier dropped, sent all the asteroids back to the belt and stopping their collision with Hal.

"Showing me mercy huh?" Hal question before raising his right hand up and his ring glowing. "BIG MISTAKE!"

But before Hal could make anything, Alien X came in and grabbed his wrist. "_**Oh, I'm not doing that.**_" Alien X responded as he created a sword in his other hand that was black with white star dots like Alien X himself. "_**I can't help but notice that ring seems to be the source of your power. So, what were to happen if I did this!**_"

Alien X then swung his sword and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hal screamed in pain as Alien X used his sword to cut off Hal's right hand.

Alien X then took the covered hand and slid the ring off and threw the hand off into space. "_**Let me show you a trick my sister Luan taught me. Now you see it...**_" Alien X then proceeded to crush the ring with his hand and when he opened it, only green dust remained. "_**Now you don't.**_"

Hal's uniform then disappeared leaving him in his normal cloths. Due to lacking the green lantern powers and his very severe injuries, he was quickly starting to lose his life. But then Alien X formed a barrier around Hal, letting him breath. "You're...letting...me live?" Hal managed to breath out.

"_**No.**_" Alien X stated with narrowed eyes. "_**I just want the satisfaction of doing this myself.**_"

The Celestiasapien then raised his hand up and put his fingers in a snapping position, and...

SNAP!

With the mere snap of his fingers, Alien X erased Hal Jordan from existence.

Alien X crossed his arms and nodded before turning back and looking back at earth. "_**Well, don't wanna be late for my date with Wendy.**_"

Alien X then proceeded to fly back to Earth.

_**K.O.**_

* * *

_**Pure...satisfaction...achieved.**_

_**I enjoy writing this so dang much.**_

_**Just to remind everyone, these one-shots are separate from the actual story and aren't canon in any way. They are just for fun. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them...so long as they aren't flat weird or stupid.**_


	2. Announcement

_**Hey everyone, Ninjamon1228 here to make a few announcements.**_

_**First off thanks to everyone who was faved, followed, and reviewed this one-shot series so far. I got a lot of great idea and a few people have already suggested a few to me and I'm really excited to write these. In fact, here are a few one-shots you can look forward to in the future.**_

_**Loud 10 x Captain America Civil War**_

_**Loud 10 x MLP Equestria Girls**_

_**Loud 10 x Avengers Infinity War**_

_**Loud 10 x Avengers Age of Ultron**_

_**Loud 10 x The Avengers**_

_**Loud 10 x Deadpool**_

_**Loud 10 x Buzz Lightyear Star Command**_

_**I gotta say the ones I'm most looking forward to are Civil War, Equestria Girls, and Infinity War.**_

_**All the Marvel ones are ones me and my friends Qazse and Petrus discussed. I'm a huge man of the MCU and Marvel in general (#MarvelisbetterthenDC) and the idea came into my head when watching a few movies and further discussion with my friends only made me want to do it more. **_

_**The Equestria Girls ones was requested to me by Harriet546 and even the main plot was thought of him. And before anyone says it, yes, I am a pony fan. I'm not a Brony, but I do like the show as, once again, my friends Qazse and Petrus got me into the show and I gotta admit, I really like the show. In fact, after discussing a lot of thoughts and idea's with my friends, I'm thinking of doing a full on non-canon crossover story between Loud 10 and MLP once I'm done with the current Loud 10 story. And it helps that I'm already into a few ships. My favorites being Princess Twilight X Sunset Shimmer and Rarijack.**_

_**Buzz Lightyear Star Command was suggested to me by Petrus. I honestly forgot about this show but I remember really liking it. I just gotta rewatch it again in order to remember everything and actually make it good, lol.**_

_**Lastly, I wanna point something out that will be seen in all other chapter of this one-shot collection. These are categories that show just what Lincoln will be capable of during each chapter and the categories are,**_

_**Age**_

_**Master Control**_

_**Ultimates**_

_**Alien X**_

_**What these mean are pretty self-explanatory. Age is obviously how old he'll be. I'll mostly keep it between 11-15 and rarely, if at all, go outside this range.**_

_**Master Control will either be labeled Yes or No depending on if he'll have access to the Omnitrix's Master Control function during the chapter.**_

_**Similar with Ultimate's, Yes or No depending on if Lincoln will have Ultimate Aliens during the chapter.**_

_**Alien X is a bit more complicated. If it's labeled no, that doesn't mean he WON'T have Alien X, he just doesn't have full control over him. If it's labeled Yes, that means he does have full control over Alien X and doesn't need to go over actions with Serena and Bellicus.**_

_**Well that's all I have to say for now. I hope you guys continue reading both my main stories and my one-shots, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear em.**_


	3. Loud 10 Civil War

_**Alright! One-shot number 2 is up people! Honestly, I've been super hyped to do this one. Captain America Civil War is one of my fav MCU movies due to all it covers with the conflicting sides of Captain America and Iron Man and you can't help but agree with both of them. Personally I'm more on Captain America's said and realistically I think Lincoln would be to. So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Master Control: Yes**_

_**Ultimates: Yes**_

_**Alien X: No**_

* * *

Currently in an old looking blue car three people were having a pretty serious conversation.

The first person was a blond male with a body that showed he was in the peak of human condition. He was currently looking at a tablet, going over various things. This was Steven Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. The 2nd person sitting next to Steve was a man with dark skin and very short study black hair and beard and mustache combo of similar nature. This was Sam Wilson, The Falcon. The person was sitting behind Sam had has long messy brown hair and scruffy beard as well as a metal left arm that had a red star on the top of it.

The conversation they were currently having was about assembling a team of their own to deal with Zemo, the man who had been controlling Bucky and had other super soldiers in cryogenic stasis who had already been brainwashed and could be awakened and control by Zemo at any moment. And things were already bad enough due to the rest of the Avengers being split on an important Government matter. Due to all the destruction caused whenever they went into action, especially after the Ultron incident in Sokovia, the Government of the United Nations has been pressuring the team to sign the Sovovia Accords, which pretty much gives the UN control over the Avengers actions.

And currently a few of them had already signed such as Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and Natsha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. Steve and Sam were already against this, but after hearing about the other super soldier they couldn't wait for any sort of authorization to take down Zemo and proceeded to go rouge.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Sam asked as Steve continued scrolling through the tablet he had, clearing observing something. "We got Clint and Wanda, and your friend said he's bring that Scott Lang dude I ran into not to long ago, but if what we're dealing with is as dangerous as you say it is, and if the UN sends the other's after us we could be in some serious shit."

"Yeah, that could be a problem. No doubt the others know what we're up to by now. Might send a team after us." Steve said as he continued looking down at the tablet.

It was then Bucky tried to peak at what Steven was looking at on the device but was unable to see the screen and finally asked. "Ok what are you looking at."

"This." Steve simply said as he lifted up the tablet to show the two other guys in the car with him a picture of what looked like a creature whose body was made up of red coals with yellowish magma seen in between all the cracks. His face was on fire and he had oversized hands as well as an hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Ok, wh-whats this? Some kind of living bonfire?" Sam asked with confusion evident in his voice and expression.

"It's an alien." Steve corrected as he put a finger to the side of the tablet. "And this isn't the only one." Steve then swiped and this time it brought out an alien that looked like it was made of diamond. He kept swiping as it showed photo's of various aliens from on that had orange circuity over it, to 12-foot dinosaur like alien, an Alien in a metal suit with 3 grill plates, and an alien that was blue and looked like it had speakers over it's body. With the last one, it also had the hourglass symbol, but it also had four prongs attached to it.

"Notice anything these guys all have in common." Steve asked as he kept showing more photos of them.

"Uuum, they all belong in a freak show?" Sam said sarcastically, not entirely understanding what Steve was going with this.

However, Bucky was aware as he pointed out. "They all have that symbol on them."

Steven nodded as Sam took a closer look at the pictures and this time noticed the hourglass symbol on all the aliens. "They yeah, what's that all about?" Sam asked now with some mild curiosity.

"They've been appearing in south eastern part of Michigan called Royal Woods as of June of last year." Steve explained as he brought up a few news articles about the aliens. "They've built of quite the reputation as heroes that have been taking down their fair share of bad guys and saving people."

Just then they watched as Steve then went onto Facebook and brought up a profile picture that consisted of a white-haired boy in an orange jacket and black t-shirt being kissed on the cheek by another white-haired girl that had some height over the boy. "Now look at this kid. Notice anything about him."

Sam and Bucky looked completely confused as they looked at the photo. "I give up, it just looks like a kid getting some action from a girl a lot then him." Sam said as he once again couldn't see where Steven was going with this.

"Look at his left wrist." Steven instructed. Sam and Bucky then looked to the boy's wrist as Steve zoomed in on it and noticed a bulky gray watch…with an hourglass symbol on it. "It's the same as the aliens."

"So, what's this mean?" Bucky asked as Steve started the car.

"It means we might get the extra back up we need." Steve told them as he started to drive. "We're going to Royal Woods."

* * *

_**ROYAL WOODS MICHIGAN**_

"Uh-huh, yeah Wendy it's no problem." Currently the boy known as Lincoln Loud was on his phone talking to his girlfriend Wendy as he approached his house. "Trust me, it's fine you should be able to spend time with your mom." Lincoln reassured his girlfriend as she called to tell him she was going to cancel their date since her mother Karen wanted a mother-daughter day. "Of course, I love you to. My family's not home right now but I'm sure I can find a way to entertain myself."

After hanging up, Lincoln went into his house to find it empty and quiet. The rest of his sisters were off doing their own thing today and his parents were having their own date night. And currently their wasn't any incidents going on and just then Lincoln smiled as an idea came to him. "Maybe I can catch up on Ace Savvy."

Lincoln then ran up to his room and when he opened the door…he was stunned and frozen.

"Hey their kid." None other then Steve Rogers was sitting on his bed. And when Lincoln came in, Steve gave him a smile and stood up. "Lincoln Loud right."

"U-u-u-u-u-uh…" Lincoln struggled to say as he was pretty much star struck.

Steve simply let out a small chuckle at Lincoln's reaction as he spoke up again. "I'm guessing you know who I am?"

Lincoln swallowed a massive lump in his throat as he regained some of his ability to talk. "You…you're Captain America." Lincoln managed to say as he tried to hold onto his composer. "Your Captain America…and you're in my bedroom! Captain's America's in my bedroom!"

"Indeed I am." Steve said in a slightly joking manner as he gestured to himself.

Lincoln blushed in embarrassment as he chuckled nervously. "So-sorry Cap'n, its just, this is a huge honor." Lincoln told the super soldier as he gave him a salute, which Steve returned. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

It was then that Steve brought up his talent and showed Lincoln all the pictures of the aliens he showed Sam and Bucky earlier. This caused Lincoln to get a little nervous as Steve spoke up. "I noticed all these aliens have been appearing in your town since last summer. I've gotten quite curious about this."

Lincoln then hid his left arm behind his back, something Steve noticed, as the white head spoke nervously. "O-oh, you have?" Lincoln sutured as Steve looked behind Lincoln and at the arm he was hiding.

"Yeah. And after doing some research I noticed they all have an hourglass-like symbol on them. Similar to the on one that watch you're hiding back there." Steve stated as Lincoln flinched at his. "Mind if I see it?"

While Lincoln was definitely onto Steve probably figuring out it was him, he snakingly moved his left hand out to Steve "S-s-sure." The 12-year-old stuttered.

Steve then rolled Lincoln's jacket sleeved down and got a full view of the Omnitrix. He examined it for a bit before looking back at Lincoln and saying. "Definitely not a normal watch. Never seen any kind of tech like this before. I doubt even Stark could make anything like this." While Lincoln's eyes widened at hearing the name Stark, but nonetheless he gained back some composer and nodded in agreement, Tony Stark may be smart, but their no way he could figure out the secrets of the Omnitrix. "So, how's this thing work? Does it act like a signal that calls the aliens or…" Steve asked as he was sure Lincoln would have the answers.

Lincoln sighed, knowing there was no point in hiding anything, especially from Captain America himself, and explained. "It's called the Omnitrix." Lincoln told the first Avenger with Steve nodding as he gave Lincoln his full attention. "It's a device created by the smartest guy in the universe Azmuth. It can transform me into a bunch of different species of aliens that live in our galaxy. I got it last summer when it feel from the sky and latched itself onto my wrist. Ever since then I've been using it to fight bad guys and save people. I've also done a few things of my own to the Omnitrix during that time."

"Like that?" Steve asked as he simply listened to Lincoln explaining the Omnitrix.

"Well, I've managed to unlock the master control to it. The Omnitrix used to have a limiter, I could only transform into one alien at time, and when I transformed back it had a recharge time. But now I can swap between any of my aliens with just a thought, and I can stay transformed for as long as I want. And I also added in a special feature to it. By using my smartest aliens Brainstorm and Gray Matter, I was able to create what I call the Ultimazation feature. It pretty much evolves my aliens to much stronger versions of themselves."

"Well Lincoln, I gotta admit I'm pressed." Steve told the boy as Lincoln couldn't help but gasp and smile at Captain America's complimented. "And you could be just what I need."

It was then that Lincoln gained a confused expression and tilted his head. "Uh…what?"

"Here's the situation." It was then that Steve explained everything to Lincoln. The Sovokia Accord, his friend Bucky being mind controlled by Zemo, going rouge against the Government. And of course the possibilities of the other members of the Avengers being sent to try and stop them and bring in Bucky.

Lincoln wasn't sure what to say as he fidgeted with his hands and took a deep breath. "That's…that's a lot to take in."

"Yeah…" Steven said quietly as he nodded his head. "And kid, I could really use your help."

Lincoln's eyes widened as much as possible. Captain America…wanted his help. "Re…really?"

"Absolutely." Steve told him with complete honesty. "But now the law isn't on our side with this one so if we do this…we go against it." Steve was expecting Lincoln to start backing out and not being to sure on this now. But to the super soldier's surprise, Lincoln actually smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Heh, wouldn't be my first time going against the law." Lincoln said as he begun explaining. "I actually have a bit of a connection with a government-based organization and I agree with you in saying I really don't like all the codes and regulation they have. I think being a hero means doing things your way to make sure you can save and protect anyone you can regardless of what anyone else says."

Lincoln then continued as he said. "And trust me, the Governments tried to capture me, or more specifically the 'Alien Heroes', but they've never come close to succeeding."

Steve couldn't help but smirk at the kid's words. Lincoln honestly reminded him of himself a bit. Steven then held out his hand and asked. "So, you in?"

Lincoln looked at the Captains hand and took it in his own hand and shook it as he gave a smirk at Steve. "It would be an honor to help you Captain."

"Thanks Lincoln." Steve said in a genuine tone. "Come on, we gotta leave now."

Lincoln nodded as he followed Captain America out of his house.

* * *

_**GERMAN AIRPORT**_

Now at the Leipzig/Halle airport in Germany, Steve Rogers was no dressed in his signature Captain America suit wielding his iconic shield. He was currently running towards a black helicopter that had red writing on it that said R-HRFG. But right as Steve was approaching, a small device suddenly shot out at the helicopter shorting it out and rendering it useless. Steve knew who sent the device and looked to see none other then Tony Stark and his best friend Rhodey in their Iron Man and War Machine armor respectively.

The two then landed in front of Steve has Tony spoke up as well as retracting the head of his armor to show his face to the Captain. "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at airports. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony asked Rhodey in a casual tone.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey agreed.

"Hear me out Tony." Steve said as he attempted to reason with the Iron Man. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

Just the another came leaping, literally, to Tony's side. It was a man that appeared to be in a suit that resembled a black panther. This was T'challa, also known as Blank Panther. "Captain." T'challa acknowledged with an African accent.

"Your highness." Steve responded.

"Anyway," Tony spoke up as Steve turned his attention towards him. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve replied simply.

"Your judgement is askew." Tony claimed as anger started to build up in him and show through his tone. "Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him." Steve interrupted as he wasn't showing any signs of backing down from his mission. "I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve…" A female voiced called out to him. Steve looked to see Natasha approaching him with a serious expression on his face. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve didn't say anything. He simply turned his head to look back at Tony, still having the same expression he's had since the confrontation had begun.

It was then that Tony sighed and spoke up again. "Alright, I've run out of patience." Tony then cupped his hands over his mouth as he called out. "Underoos!"

Suddenly, catching Steve off-guard, a spider like web was shot at Steve shield's and snatching it away from him and then right after another web was shot up at his wrist restraining his hands.

And then landing on a small luggage carrying vehicle was someone some one dressed in a red and blue suit with spider web pattern over it and a spider symbol on the chest with the mask having white eyes with thick black outlines around it. This was Peter Parker, the Spider Man.

"Nice job kid." Tony complimented.

"Thanks." Peter replied with a voice that showed he was a teenage boy. "I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just…new suit. It's nothing Mr. Stark. I-it's perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony told Peter to stop the teenagers rambling.

"Ok-okay." Peter stuttered as he looked towards Steve and gave him a salute. "Cap-captain. Big fan. I'm Spider Man."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Tony interrupted again.

"Hey everyone." Peter said as he gave a brief wave.

"Yeah, good job." Tony replied.

"You've been busy." Steve commented.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony said with irritation towards Steve. "Dragging in Clint, _rescuing _Wand from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place." Tony listed as Steven simply stayed silent and listened. "I'm trying to keep…" Tony struggled to say as he sighed. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"…You did that when you signed." Steven claimed as he was referring to Tony being quick to sign over to the Sokovia accord.

It was then that Tony was getting angrier with Steve as he said. "All right, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, _now_, because it's us or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Tony then made one final attempt to reason with the Captain. "Come on."

"_We found it." _Sam's voice came through the earpiece Steve had. "_Their quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."_

Steven then rose his web constricted hands into the air and suddenly an arrow came between them and cut the webs, freeing his hands. Tony quickly let his helmet come over his head again as he looked back and proceeded to scan the area. Just then Steve said. "Alright Lang."

Suddenly on Steve's shield, a tiny person was crawling on it. Peter noticed this as he said. "Hey guy's something-" Suddenly Peter was interrupted as the tiny man grew to full sized and kicked Peter away while taking back the Captain America shield.

"Whoa. Wh-wh-what the hell was that?" Rhodey asked as the man was shown to be wearing a suit that was primarily red and silver in color and somewhat resembled an ant. This was Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man.

Scott was quickly at Steve's side as he handed him his shield and said. "I believe this is yours, Captain America."

Steve then took his shield back and said. "And hey Tony." The Captain said as he got the Iron Man's attention. Steve then smirked as he said. "You're not the only one who has a kid on their side." Steve then stomped his foot on the ground three times and shouted. "WILDVINE!"

"Wildvine? What the hell is tha-" But Tony was interrupted as suddenly five long orangish-brown vines emerged from the ground and quickly wrapped around the legs of Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, T'challa and Peter and lifted them up and started to repeatedly slam them down on the ground a few times before dropped them and retracting.

"What the hell was that?!" Peter shouted as the surprised attack left him daze.

"Alright Steve what the hell was that?" Tony demanding to know as he and the rest of his team started to get up.

Just then the ground next to Steven started to crack as something came emerging from it. It was a plant-like being that was colored orangish-brown all over. He had five vine-like legs and four long fingers on each hand. He also had 6 black pods on his back and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head and 3 eyes, one on the middle of his head and one on each of his shoulders. He also had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. This was one of Lincoln's transformation, Wildvine."

"Ok what on earth is that thing?" Rhodey asked as Wildvine stood his ground next to Steve.

"Hope I'm not late to the party." Wildvine quipped as Steve nodded in approval.

'**Really? That's your best one-liner?'**

'_I'm not asking for your approval Ra'ad!_' Wildvine shouted back mentally at the Amperi in his head.

"Just in time kid." Steve complimented as Wildvine narrowed his eye at the group in front of him.

"Ok, well I was able to find two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna go grab her." Tony said as he started to fly up. "Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?"

"Got two in the terminal." Rhodey said as he started to hover up. "Wilson and Barnes."

"Barnes is mine!" T'challa said as he started to run in the direction of the terminal. Just then a fist came in nailed in right in the cheek and sent him flying a bit. However. T'challa managed to catch himself and land his knees as he saw Wildvine had stretched his arm all the way over to him and then proceeded to leap right in front of him.

"You want him?" Wildvine challenged as he grew long incredibly sharp thorns on his fingers. "You gotta get through me first you over sized cat."

"So be it." T'challa accepted the challenge as he extended the vibranium claws on his suit and ran at the Floruna with impressive speed. T'challa tried to slash at Wildvine but the alien's limber and very flexible body allowed him to dodge with relative ease. Wildvine then wrapped one of his arms around T'challa's wrist and lifted him up and even extended his arms a little and proceeded to slam T'challa back first onto the ground.

He proceeded to lift him up again, but T'challa proceeded to use his claws and completely cut off Wildvine's arm and landed on the ground on his feet. "Hey!" Wildvine shouted as he retracted his arm. "Not cool dude!"

Just then, taking T'challa off guard bit, Wildvine's hand completely grew back as if nothing ever happened to it. Wildvine then reached behind him and grabbed the pods that were on his back with three in each hand. "It's on now!" Wildvine then started to spin around and throw all the pods he has towards T'challa. The Black Panther back flipped away, but when the pods hit the ground, they exploded into a serious of smoke bombs that covered the surrounding area and obscuring the Wakandan's vision.

T'challa crouched down and stood on guard, preparing for anything that would come at him in the smoke. But what he wasn't preparing for was a fist coming from straight underground and upper-cutting him. And while he was in midair another vine extended from the ground and slam him in the chest and sent him to ground. The smoke was slowly started to clear and T'challa noticed another vine emerging and rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

Another vine emerged but T'challa was able to react in time to stepped step and slash it off. The ground then slowly started to shake as several vines burst from the ground and came at him. However, T'challa was able to dodge all of them as they came at him, ducking under them and jumping away as he slashed all of them off from their source with his claws. Finally, when another emerged under him, T'challa backed up from him and grabbed it and yanked as hard as he could on it.

What proceeded was T'challa pulling Wildvine straight from the ground and slamming him down onto the ground. The Floruna groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ooow." Just then T'challa leapt like a cat on top of Wildvine and pinned him down. "Give up. You can't beat me." The Black Panther said as Wildvine grunted in struggle.

'**Those are Vibranium claws kid, they can cut through nearly anything, the key word being **_**nearly**_**.**'

Wildvine then smirked as he caught onto what Ra'ad was telling him. "Maybe Wildvine can't, but I know who can." Wildvine was then suddenly covered in a bright emerald flash. The flash blinded T'challa a bit as he was taken back by this. When the emerald flash died down, T'challa was honestly shocked as in Wildvine's place stood…

"**NRG!**" The Prypiatosian-B shouted in his Russian accent.

"What are you?" T'challa questioned as he just watched his plant like creature suddenly turn into some armored man.

"I'm a superhero!" NRG stated as he proceeded to shoot a concentrated beam of radiation at T'challa's chest. The Blank Panther was sent flying back and rolled on the ground before stopping by running into some wooden crates. He clenched his chest and winced as his vibranium suit did nothing to protect him from pure radiation. He then looked forward to see NRG charging at him and powered through the pain by getting up and running towards the alien.

As they got closer NRG started to fire more radiation beams at T'challa but this time the Black Panther was able to dodge and started to make his way closer towards NRG. T'challa managed to get right in front of NRG and proceeded to slash the Prypiatosian-B and

_SMASH!_

The second T'challa's claws came into contact with NRG armor, the vibranium actually shattered upon making contact with the armor. To say T'challa was stunned was a complete understatement as under his mask, he had a face of disbelief. "Impossible!"

But then NRG palmed T'challa right in the chest and proceeded to heat up his armor and making it glow red. T'challa screamed in pain as the intense heat burned through the suit and really do some damage. "The only thing impossible is impossibility." NRG stated as he retracted his hand and proceeded to trap the Wakanda prince in a full nelson. NRG then heated up his feet to extreme temperatures to the point where the tarmac below them was melting into a thick liquid. NRG then released T'challa and trapped him in the melted Tarmac as he was covered in a green flash again and transformed into…

"**Echo Echo!**" The Sonorosian shouted as he jumped on T'challa's head to a part of the ground that wasn't melted. T'challa continued to struggle to escape the quicksand-like liquid as Echo Echo pressed the Omnitrix symbol causing 4 prongs to come out. Echo Echo was then covered in a green glow as the transformed boy started to go Ultimate. He was now blue and had a metal body with speakers all over him and was about over twice normal Echo Echo's height. "**Ultimate Echo Echo!**"

'**Man going Ultimate feel great!**'

T'challa continued struggling as he looked over to the hyper evolved alien and said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I do actually, Cap filled me in on everything that's happen. And sorry, but I have to take his side." U. Echo Echo stated as he lifted his arms. Two Speaker disk then floated out of his wrist and flew over to T'challa's side and multiplying all around him. "Now this is gonna hurt you a lot more then it's gonna hurt. **Sonic…DOOOOOOOOOOM!**"

Suddenly massive sound waves exploded out of the disk and left T'challa in a sphere of pure sound. The prince of Wakanda shouted in intense pain and tried to cover his ear, but that did absolutely nothing to defend him from the sound attack. Eventually T'challa found himself blacking out as the U. Echo Echo ceased his assault. Once the hyper evolved alien retracted his disk, T'challa had only one more moment before he was completely knock unconscious.

"One down." Ultimate Echo Echo said in victory.

"_Hey kid!_" Sam's voice came in through his own earpiece. "_If you're not too busy, we could use your help!"_

"On my way!" U. Echo Echo responded as he floated up and flew to where Sam and Bucky were.

* * *

Currently with the mentioned pair, they were in the terminal fighting Peter Parker. And the Spider Man was actually proving to be difficult has currently Peter used his webs to jam Sam's wings and then webbed him as well as Bucky to the ground leaving them stuck.

"Guy look, I'd love to keep this up, but I've got only one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark so I'm really sorry." Peter said as he aimed his arm at them and was about to web them up even more. But just then a different web-like substance was shot out and latched his wrist. "Wait hold on what-WOAH!" Suddenly the foreign web was pulled on hard and sent Peter flying and crashing into the wall and falling to the ground.

The source of the web was from a monkey-like alien with blue fur with his center an even dark blue. He had 4 arms and that had 3 fingers along with 3 toes on his feet and had 2 pairs of eyes. He also had a long tail that was web actually spawned from. This creature also has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. This was Lincoln's Spider-monkey form.

Making some monkey sounds, Spider-monkey quickly ran towards Sam and Bucky on all sixes and ripped the webbing of them with relative ease due to the Arachnichimps resistance to the stick substance. "You guy's alright?" The transformed boy asked as he helped the two up.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist kid." Bucky thanked as Spider-monkey nodded his head.

"Good, you two go help Cap outside, I'll deal with this guy." Spider-monkey said as he made some monkey sounds and used his webs to get back up to the upper level where Peter was.

Sam and Bucky simply looked at each other before Sam gestured his head towards the exit and said. "Come on."

Back with Peter, he managed to get up and rubbed his head. "What the heck was that?" He asked himself as suddenly he heard the sound of someone landing in front of him. He looked and flinched when he saw Spider-monkey staring him down. "Woah! What the heck are you?!" Peter said as he quickly got into a fighting position and prepared to defend himself.

"Spider-Man, meet Spider-Monkey!" Spider-Monkey said as he made some monkey noised and charged at Peter on all sixes. Peter quickly responded by shooting a web at the ceiling and swing himself up over the Arachnichimp. Spider-Monkey then aimed his tail and shot his own web stream right at Peter's foot and pulled hard and detached peter from his own web and sent him crashing towards the ground. Spider-Man quickly got up and saw Spider-Monkey charging at him and decided to go on the offense and started running at the transformed alien himself.

When they got closer, Peter reared his right fist back and attempted to punch Spider-Monkey, but the alien caught his fist with his upper left hand. Peter then tried to punch him with his left fist but Spider-Monkey caught that as well. The two then started to push each other to gain the upper hand but were about even in strength. "Looks like were even." Peter stated as he refused to give in.

However, Spider-Monkey smirked in response and brought up his lower arms from behind his back. "Surprise!" Spider-Monkey said as he delivered Spider-Man a double uppercut. Peter was sent flying into the air but Spider-Monkey shot a web stream at his wrist and pulled him in and used his upper right arm to nail Peter right in the face.

When Spider-Man recovered, we quickly shot a web stream at a nearby bench and flung it towards Spider-Monkey striking the Arachnichimp across the face with it.

'**Oooo, that's gonna leave a mark.**'

Then Spider-Man fired a web at Spider-Monkeys face and did what the transformed whitehead did to him and pulled him in hard and knee him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Spider-Man watched as Spider-Monkey got up with both spider-based heroes panting. "Looks like…we're evenly matched." Peter said in between breaths.

"Maybe now, but it's time to go Ultimate!" Spider-Monkey announced as he slammed down the Omnitrix symbol and caused four prongs to come up and make Spider-Monkey start hyper-evolving. Spider-Monkey now had the body of a gorilla with black fur and purple skin. He now had only 1 pair of arms but now had 2 pairs of long spider-like legs attached to his body and 3 pairs of eyes. Pounding his chest, the evolved Arichnichimp called out. "**Ultimate Spider-Monkey!**"

Peter looked up at the hyper evolved alien has due to his spider like legs he now stood much taller than the Spider-man. "Oh dude that is so cool!" Peter said as he couldn't help but be amazed at the Arachnichimps evolved form.

However, U. Spider-Monkey gave Peter a confused look as he asked. "Have you ever been in a real fight before?"

"Well, um, I'm really only used to battling street thugs." Peter admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Clearly." U. Spider-Monkey deadpanned before kicking Peter with one of his spider legs. Peter was sent flying all the way across the room and when he got up he was dazed but saw U. Spider Monkey quickly heading his way.

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled as he quickly aimed his arm at U. Spider-Monkey and shot a web at his arm. He tried to pull the hyper evolved Arachnichimp forward, but U. Spider-Monkeys increased bulk and strength rendered Peter's attempt fruitless. Instead U. Spider-Monkey jerked his arm back wards and pulled Peter towards him before catching him and slamming him in the floor with enough force to send Spider-Man through the floor and onto the lower level.

The transformed Loud boy then started to split his lower jaw into two halves and proceeded to shot out webs from his mouth at Peter. "Dude that's disgusting!" Peter commented as he saw U. Spider-Monkey practically vomit webs at him. But then Peter noticed that the evolved Arachnichimp had completely covered him in webs with the exception of his head.

"Stay down." U. Spider-Monkey said in a threatening tone before being covered in an emerald flash and turning into…

"**Ghostfreak!**" The Ectonurite announced as he proceeded to phase through the glass of the Terminal and to the outside.

Peter tried to struggle and break free of U. Spider-Monkey's web, but they proved to be far to strong, much stronger than his own webs, for him to break through. Stopping his struggles, Spider-Man muttered. "So…this is what it feels like."

* * *

Back outside, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Scott, and Wanda had managed to gather up and were running towards the jet that would take them to where the other super soldiers were. But halting them was a yellow beam that suddenly came from the sky and was fired in a constant stream that created a line of burnt tarmac in front of them.

Looking up, Steve's group saw nonother then Vision fly in front of them. "Captain Rogers." Vision called out. "I know you believe what you're doing is right." Just then Tony came flying in with Natasha and setting her on the ground along with Rhodey flying in close behind. "But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

The two groups stared each other down. And just then a Ghostfreak made himself visible to everyone and appearing right next to Bucky. Tony then noticed something and looked to see that T'challa and Peter weren't with them.

"T'challa, kid, where are you." Tony said through his ear piece.

"_Ki-kinda tied up right now Mr. Stark!_" Peter responded. When Tony waited for The Black Panther to answer, he didn't get anything.

Tony then looked eyes with Ghostfreak and asked. "Did you take both them down?"

"Well…I don't like to brag." Ghostfreak responded as he narrowed his eye at the Iron Man.

Everyone on Tony's team was taken back by this a bit with the exception of Vision who remained calm. "Steve, where the heck did you find this kid?"

However, all Steve did in response was say. "Wouldn't you like to know Tony." The Captain responded much to Tony Starks irritation.

"So, what the plan Steve?" Bucky asked as he kept his eyes forward.

"…We fight." Steve ordered as his group slowly stared to charge at Tony's group.

Tony's group then started to do the same as both opposing teams started charging at each other. Ghostfreak was covered in an emerald flash he turned into Four-Arms without announcing his name. Flacon activated his wings and started to fly up as Wanda used her powers to shoot herself into the air.

And just like that, they were all engaged in combat. Steve and Four-arms were ganging up against Tony as Steve used his shield to block all the attack the Iron Man sent this way as Four-Arms was dealing the offense and nailing Tony at any given chance.

Bucky and Clint were teaming up against Natasha as Clint morphed his bow into a staff as both males teamed up against the female assassin who was managing to keep up with the two.

With Vision and Rhodey, were more or less being distracted by Sam as The Falcon maneuvered around them and sent small drones after them.

With Wanda she was lending aid to all the groups as he used her powers to send objects flying towards her opponents and also throwing her opponents off by catching them with her powers and throwing them around.

With Scott, he was currently on Hawkeye's shoulder as they developed a plan at launching Scott on one of Clint's arrows and into Tony's suit to screw it up from the inside.

As Four-Arms and Steve were keeping Tony busy, Four-Arms spoke up on an important issue. "That guy you told me about is probably in Siberia by now, if not close. We gotta end this."

"You're right." Steve agreed as he started to lay down orders. "Sam, Bucky, you take care of Rhodey. Clint, send Scott after Tony and deal with Natasha afterwards. I'll deal with Vision."

"No Captain." Four-Arms said as he put a hand to Steve's shoulder. "I'll handle Vision. You and Wanda should at least head to the jet."

Steve looked at Four-Arms and considered his plan and asked. "You sure you can handle Vision?"

Four-Arms sent Steve a smirked and nodded. "Trust me, I got some big guns on me."

After a brief moment, Steve nodded. "Alright, Wanda, you're with me."

"Roger that." Wanda replied as she ran towards Steve.

Just then a yellow beam came in was shot right in front of Four-Arms and Steve and causing Wanda to stop as Vision floated down to them. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." The android stated.

Four-Arms simply glared at vision as he stepped forward. "Sorry, but your opponent is me." Just then Four-Arms was covered in an extremely bright emerald flash that blinded nearly everyone in the battlefield.

"Ah! What the hell was that!?" Tony yelled as the flash left him stunned.

Even Vision was briefly blinded and was caught off guard as a massively powerful fist came in and nailed him in the chest to send him flying into the far distance.

Floating in Four-Arms place was a 15-foot-tall robotic being that was white and orange in color. He had cylinder's on his wrist that were filled with a constantly moving orange energy with that same energy being located on sphere's on his shoulders, the top of his cone shaped head, and the Omnitrix shaped symbol on his chest with the actual Omnitrix located on his belt. When he announced his name, he spoke with a stereotypical superhero voice. "**Atomix!**" He shouted with his body radiating pure power.

Steve and Wanda were stunned for a bit before Atomix turned to them and said. "Quick, to the jet!"

They both snapped out of it and started running towards the jet as Steve shouted. "Bucky! Come on!" Shouting for his friend to come with him, Bucky quickly ran and caught up to the captain and the witch.

"Not on my watch." Tony said as he started to fly towards them but was halted as a powerful wave of orange energy was sent at him and caused him to crash into a nearby plane. Atomix nodded at his handywork before taking off towards Vision at high speeds.

* * *

With Vision, he was currently lying in a crater with his chest regenerating from Atomix's punch. Once he finished healing, he floated up and found Atomix already in front of him. The two stared each other down for a moment or two before Vision spoke up. "You are strong child. Stronger in that form than even me and I can tell that's far from your strongest transformation." Vision stated before finishing with. "But is this the path you really wanna do down? Is this what you feel is right?"

"A bit to late to back down now isn't it?" Atomix asked as he got into a fighting position. "And to answer your second question, yes I do."

"Very well then." Vision said as he quickly shot a beam out of the stone on his head.

Atomix reacted quickly and crossed his arms in front of him and created an orange force field around him. "**Nuclear Dome**!" Atomic announced as he successfully shielded against Vision's beam. Vision grunted as he increased power to the beam to try and break through the Nuclear Dome. Atomix kept the shield up and cupped his hands together and started charging an attack. "**HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!**"

Creating an orange sphere of nuclear energy, Atomix sent the ball straight at vision and powering his beam. When it connected, a large explosion was created as Vision was sent flying through the ground his body damaged. As Vision's body started to regenerate, Atomix didn't give Vision a chance to recover as he aimed both of his hands towards the android and shouted. "**Gamma reactor blaster!**" Atomix then started to fire a flurry of orange nuclear energy sphere's at Vision though his fingertips.

Each attack connected and caused the explosion to grow larger and larger as the ground all around was completely torn up. When Atomix finally ceased his attack and the smoke cleared, it showed an incredibly large crater with Vision at the very bottom and center. Vision was barley getting up and his body struggling to regenerate to keep up with onslaught of attacks. But then Vision sensed a massive spike in energy and looked up to see Atomix waving his arms around as massive amounts of energy built up in him. "**HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA…**"

"**NUCLEAR WINNER!**"

A massive beacon of orange nuclear energy shot up towards the sky, completely devastating the nearby area. When it all cleared, Atomix gently floated down to the ground, or what's left of it, and saw Vision was completely knocked out with his body slowly regenerating. Atomix nodded in satisfaction, and then looked behind him to see the jet Steve was after started to take off. But just then he noticed Tony and Rhodey start to give chase to it. "Oh no you don't!" Atomix said as he was covered in a green flash and from it emerged a red manta ray-like creature with yellow patagia and two yellow horns extending from his nose. He had gills under his arms and two black lighting streaks going from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"**Jetray!**" The Aerophibian announced before taking off at high speeds.

'**Uuuugh, going this fast makes me sick.**'

'_Don't you dare barf in my head Ra'ad!'_ Jetray ordered mentally.

As Tony and Rhodey were chasing the jet Steve, Wanda, and Bucky had took, suddenly Tony's A.I. Friday spoke up to him. "_Something's coming up behind and fast!"_ The A.I. warned.

"What-" Before Tony had a chance to do anything, Jetray rammed into him from behind and caused them both to take a nose dive. Tony struggled to stay in the air as he tried to get Jetray off of him. "Get of me you flying freakshow!" Tony yelled as Jetray clung on tight.

"Not a chance!" Jetray retorted as he was covered in an emerald flash again and turned into…

"**Upgrade!**" The Gavanic Mechamorph announced as he started to merge with the Iron Man armor.

"_Tony! The suit is i-i-i-i-ss-" _Friday was saying but her voice suddenly started to glitch widely before ultimately shutting down.

"Friday? What's going on?" Tony asked with a cautios tone but suddenly he found himself unable to move his suit. "Why can't I move."

Just then a screen appeared in front of Tony that only consisted of an orange circle. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but our flight has been cancelled. We're gonna have to make an immediate U-turn on the tarmac." Upgrades voice came through the screen.

"What the?!" Tony said before suddenly the front of the suit opened up and forcefully ejected the billionaire from the suit.

"I got you Tony!" Rhodey said as he quickly went down to catch Tony before he hit the ground.

The two then looked up to see Upgrade completely merging with Iron Man's armor. "This suit is nice and all, but…" They then watched as Upgrade did his namesake on the suit and started to upgrade it. They watched as it got bulkier and tougher then it already was and developed mini-rocket launchers on the wrist, twin laser canons on the shoulders, even more powerful boosters on the feet and the back sporting wings with mini-machines guns attached to the tips. "How about an Upgrade."

'…**You've been spending time with Luan haven't you?**'

'…_Shut up Ra'ad.'_

"Holy shit…" Tony and Rhodey muttered as they could only stare at Upgrade's possession of the Iron Man armor.

Just then Upgrade flew over to Rhodey and Tony in the blink of an eye and placed his head on the center of the War Machine armor and sent an energy pulse throughout. Just then everything in Rhodey's suit started to suit started failing and shutting down. "Woah, woah, what's going on?" And right as Rhodey asked that he and Tony started falling. Thankfully they weren't to high up and when they landed Tony landed on top of Rhodey and when they landed the War Machine armor started to fall apart and left Rhodey suitless.

When they got up, they looked to see Upgrade hovering over them. Tony gritted his teeth and glared at the Mechamorph and stepped forward to it and shouted. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"Yeah…" Upgrade answered quietly. "I saved someone. And didn't sell myself to a stupid Government who thinks they can make better judgement of situation then me." Not giving Tony or Rhodey a chance to respond, Upgrade took off at high speeds after the jet Steve was in.

Currently in said jet, Steve, Wanda, and Bucky were in it and flying on their way to Siberia to stop Zemo before he could take control of the other super soldiers. Just then Upgrade came flying next to them and making himself visible to the passengers in the Jet. Wanda was about to use her powers, thinking it was Tony, but Steve stopped her and activated his earpiece. "Kid is that you?"

"Yeah!" Upgrade answered as they all took relief in knowing it was an ally. "I took Tony's armor! Pretty cool huh."

"Yeah! Good work Lincoln, couldn't have done it without ya." Steve told Upgrade who morphed his circle face into a smiling emoji.

"Happy to help Cap'n." Upgrade told Steve before asking. "What should I do now?"

"Go home kid." Steve answered as Upgrade 'huh'd' in question. "I've dragged you far enough into this, you've done enough, and I owe you a lot. Plus, you have a family to get to."

Upgrade was silent for a moment before ultimately nodding. "Alright, but if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks kids." After saying that, Steve watched as Upgrade changed directions and headed off back to Royal Woods.

Steve then looked forward and focused on flying to their destination as Wanda asked. "So, who was that kid?"

Steve simply kept looking forward as he smiled and said. "A kid with a bright future ahead of him."

* * *

_**Now wasn't that awesome? And before anyone ask how did they get from Royal Woods to Germany, don't. Remember these are just one-shots meant for fun and it's best not to question the logic and just enjoy them for what they are.**_

_**So remember to Fav, Follow and leave a review and stay tuned for the next one-shot.**_


	4. Loud 10 Equestria Girls Part 1

_**Alright so this one-shot ending up being longer then I thought I would say I'm uploading what I've written so far for part 1 and the next chapter in this one-shot collection will be part 2...yes I know that contradicts the whole 'one-shot' **_ **_term but this is my story damn it and I can do what I want!_**

**_And the second this, yes, I'm a MLP fan and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm not a brony but ever since last month I have gotten into the show and actually really like it. _**

**_#Rarijack and #Princess-Sunlight_**

**_Also, credit to Harriet546 for giving me the idea for the plot._**

**_Age:12_**

**_Master Control: No_**

**_Ultimates: Yes_**

**_Alien X: Yes_**

* * *

In a high school that was a few states away from Royal Woods, we see a group of girls sitting around a music room. However, they weren't doing much at the moment and some of them looking like they were waiting for something with a few of them keeping themselves busy.

The first girl was sitting on the floor and writing in a brown journal with a special sun symbol on the front. She seemed to have a giddy smile and a heavy blush on her face as she wrote in it. This girl had yellow skin, cyan eyes, and yellow and red striped hair. She wore an orange short with the same sun symbol that was on the journal on the center of the shirt along with a sleeveless leather jacket with gold spikes on the collar. She had a dark magenta skirt with a black belt with small silver spikes across it and light black boots. This was Sunset Shimmer

The second girl was sitting at a drum set and if one thing could be said about her…it was that she was very pink. Her skin was pink, and her hair was long and very cotton-candy like and also a darker pink then her skin along with crystal blue eyes. She had a blue bow in her hair and wore a white tank top that had three balloons in the center each with one of the primary colors. She had long white stockings with open toed shoes that were blue on the bottom with a pink heart and pink ribbons on the top. She currently had a smile on her face and she simply tapped the drums with drumsticks and simply making beats up. This was the endless amount of energy and happiness girl Pinkie Pie.

The third girl was sitting a few feet next to sunset was a girl with purple skin and glasses. Her hair was in a ponytail and was colored a dark sapphire blue with purple and pink streaks. Her eyes were also purple, and show wore a light blue shirt with dark blue thin stripes and slightly puffy short sleeves and a dark pink ribbon. She had a purple skirt that had two pockets as well as pink sparkling stars around it and smaller light purple stars around it. This was Twilight Sparkle, or as she's sometimes known, Sci-Twi.

The fourth girl sitting right next to Sci-Twi had had a purple dog with green ears on her lap. The girl had a pinkish-white tank-top with a green skirt that had three butterflies on it with transparent pink frills. She had long green boots that were white on the bottom. She had long pink hair that almost covered her left eye and aqua eyes. The girl's name was Fluttershy and the dog on her lap was Twilights dog Spike.

The last two girls in the room were sitting on the opposite side of the room with one sitting in the others lap as they were currently cuddling and kissing. The first girl was a girl with orange skin with white freckles, emerald green eyes, and blond hair tied in a red band near the end. She wore a Stetson hat at a white shirt with green sleeves that had a bright red apple on it along with a jean skirt and cowboy boots that had three apples on the front of each. This was Applejack.

The girl sitting on Applejacks lap and kissing the farmgirls cheek was a girl that screamed elegant fashionista. She had pure white skin with well done and kept purple hair that had a three-diamond clip in it with dark blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with very short sleeves that had a diamond pattern at the bottom along with a purple skirt that went to her knees. She also had blue high purple high heels with diamonds all over them. This was Rarity, Applejacks girlfriend.

And these girls were all students at a school called Canterlot High School.

Twilight was currently scrolling through her phone but looked up and couldn't help but smirk as she looked up at to see Rarity and Applejack's cuddle session. "You two enjoying yourselves~"

This caused Applejack and Rarity to freeze as they blush and chuckled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry bout that ya'll, guess ah can't help but show a little love to ma precious sugar cube." Applejack said as she started tickling Rarity chin causing the fashionista to giggle a bit as she moved away.

"Darling, the others are watching." Rarity said with a small smile on her face as she pointed to the other who were now all watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Let them watch." Applejack whispered into Rarity's ear before kissing her cheek, making the fashionista giggle.

Just then Pinkie let out a fangirl like squeal as she said. "You two are totally my OTP!" Pinkie said in her usual hyperactive and happy tone. "You two as well as Sunset and Twilight. Er, Princess Twilight I mean." Pinkie corrected herself as Sunset looked at her with a smirk.

Meanwhile Sci-Twi laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "It's still kinda weird that the girl you're dating is the pony princess version of me." The nerd explained as the girl, or rather _mare_, her best friend was dating was an alternate pony version of herself.

Sunset simply chuckled in response as she put a hand on Sci-Twi's shoulder. "Yeah but you two are different enough to the point where you seem like completely different people. Like twins more than alternate versions." Sunset explained to her. Her history with the pony version of Twilight Sparkle was interesting to say the least, but one thing led to another and the two were in a happy relationship similar to Rarity and Applejack.

Just the Spike stood up from Fluttershy's lap and actually _spoke_. Yes, he was a talking dog. "Well I think it's awesome that the Equestrian version of me is a Dragon! How cool is that?" The pup said as Fluttershy giggled and petted his back, making his tail wag.

"Oh yes, and he was quite the gentlemen. Just like you." Fluttershy said in a puppy dog voice as she started scratching spikes chin, causing the dog to then start raise and lower his leg up and down as a relaxed expression came to his face.

Just then something in Sci-Twi's pocket vibrated, causing the purple skin girls to reach in and show it was her phone vibrating. When she checked it, she let out a sigh as she looked towards the rest of her friends. "Well, Rainbow's 5 minutes late. Again. For the third time this week." She announced making a few of the girls in the room groan.

"Does a proper meeting time mean nothing to that girl?" Rarity complained as she got off Applejack's lap to simply sit next to her girlfriend.

Applejack couldn't help but chuckle as she wrapped an arm around the fashionista. "Have you met Dash?"

Before any of the girls could say anything else, the doors to the music room opened and a random blur came in at high speeds, starling a few of the girls in the room. Fluttershy in particular let out a fearful squeal as she accidently dropped Spike on his butt and hid behind her tambourine. When the blur died down it revealed another girl with light blue skin and magenta eyes with rainbow colored hair. She had rainbow colored wrist bands, a blue hoodie with yellow stripes on the sleeves, a white shirt with a single blue stripe on the bottom and the center having a symbol of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. She had very dark blue pants with each leg having two rainbow lightning bolts on it and red, white, and blue colored shoes with yellow lightning bolts on them. This was Rainbow Dash.

One thing to note about all the girls is that they all had a special amulet around their necks attached to a necklace.

"Guys! You won't believe what just happened!" She said with excitement clear in her voice.

"Their having a cookie party in the cafeteria?!" Pinkie asked as she bounced up and down in anticipation.

"There's gonna be a fashion show in town?!" Rarity asked with diamonds in her eyes as her girlfriend couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the fashionista's enthusiasm over anything clothes related and patted her head.

"You're late again." Twilight deadpanned.

"No…" Rainbow said with a blank tone, her friends not even getting close to what she guessed. The athlete then shook her head and gained her excited expression back. "I just got us a gig to play at a concert happening in Royal Woods!"

Pinkie then let out a long high-pitched gasp as she said. "Royal Woods?! We're going to Royal Woods! We're going to Royal Woods! We're going to Royals Woods…what's Royal Woods?" Pinkie said as she ended up having no idea what Rainbow was talking about.

"It's a town in the south eastern part of Michigan." Twilight explained as she adjusted her glasses before saying. "I don't get why that's so exciting though."

Rainbow Dash then let out a gasp as she stared at her friends in disbelief. "Seriously?! Come on guy's it's _Royal Woods_! You gotta know why that's awesome!"

All the girls were silent, giving some time to think about why Royal Woods was exciting Rainbow Dash so much. Then after a minute of thinking, Rarity was the one to let out a gasp as an excited expression slowly came to her face. "That's right! That where all those heroes have been popping up!"

Dash quickly smiled at Rarity as she pointed to her. "Yes! Exactly! And that's where we'll be going!" Rainbow Dash said as Rarity couldn't help but let out a fan girl like squeal.

However, all the other girls were still confused as they scratched either theirs head or chins in confusion until Sunset finally spoke up. "Heroes? Sorry but I still don't understand what the big deal is Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash then groaned as she pulled out her phone and started searching for something on it. "Do you girls live under a rock or something. Look!" Rainbow then showed them what was one her phone was a video. The girls that didn't know why Royal Woods was a big deal looked at the video and it appeared to be of a strange creature made of dark purple rocks with pink crystals on his body with a single green eye fighting a spider-like robot by absorbing its energy blast and firing back ultraviolent beams back at it.

Most of the girls couldn't help but watch the video in amazement as they watched the Crystal creature jumped on top of the spider bot and shot it heads off. "Yo nelly! That looks crazy! Even by our standards." Applejack commented as they've dealt with their own fair share of issue's and events, but nothing involving robot bugs and crystal men.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was slightly trembling at the events the video show and said in her usual timid and nervous. "Th-that l-looks p-pretty violent."

"I've never seen a creature like that." Sunset commented as she kept her eyes focused on the crystal alien. "Not even in Equestria."

"And it doesn't look like any known speices on earth." Sci-Twi commented as her brain went into analysis mode as she tried to use science to figure out what exactly that crystal creature and its abilities. As well as the material the spider robot was made of as it didn't resemble any alloy on earth either.

However, Rainbow simply scoffed as a cocky smirked grew on her face. "Well duh, you haven't seen them on Earth, that crystal guy is an alien."

"An alien?!" Everyone but Rainbow and Rarity gasped in unison.

"Why yes darlings." Rarity confirmed as she took out her own phone and opened up her MyStable app and started showing various pictures of aliens as well as articles describing them and their deeds. "They've been appearing since last summer and have been preforming heroic acts since then. I must admit I'm a bit of a fan myself. Especially of that lovely Diamondhead alien." But just then Rarity heard someone clearing her throat and saw her girlfriend giving her a raised brow and crossing her arms. "I'm just a big fan darling, no one could ever replace my little apple." Rarity reassured as she placed a peck on Applejacks lips.

"Got that right." Applejack said with a smirked as she wrapped an arm around Rarity allowing the fashionista to lay her head on Applejack's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash in response made a gagging sound while pointing in her mouth, making the couple deadpan at her. "Keep the lovey dovey stuff to yourselves. Come on get excited! We're going to perform at the town where all the alien heroes are showing up!"

However, Sunset Shimmer seemed a little unsure of everyone and pointed out. "I don't know Dash. The concept of aliens existing just seems a little too farfetched to me." The yellow skin girl pointed out as although she had expertise in the field of magic, the thought of extraterrestrial's always seems ridiculous to her, even when she still lived in Equestria.

"Um, Sunset." Fluttershy spoked up in a meek tone with Spike now in her arms. "Aren't _you _technically an alien?"

…

There was an awkward silence. Just then cricket chirps were heard, and everyone look to Pinkie and gave her a deadpanned look as she was the only playing the chirping from her phone. Pinkie then turned her phone off and hid it behind her back. "Sorry…"

"Anyway…" Sunset began again as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Ok, that's technically true, but it's different."

"I don't know Sunset; the idea of aliens isn't _too _farfetched." Twilight pointed out with a smile. "So far humans have observed 46.508 billion light years of the universe. And it's possibly even bigger than that with near countless stars, planets, and systems. The idea of alien life can't be too unfeasible with all the different planets that exist in the Milky Way Galaxy alone."

"Uuuuh, yeah! What she said!" Rainbow Dash agreed, not really understanding Twilights words but getting enough to know that it supports alien existence. "And I mean come on, there's plenty of things in life that can't be explained. Like how our magics works in this world exactly,"

"Where the portal came from," Fluttershy added, referring to the portal to Equestria that is outside the school.

"Pinkie Pie." Applejack stated with a smirk as Pinkie herself giggled and nodded.

"The face that this account has so many followers!" Rarity suddenly added rather loudly as everyone looked to Rarity and saw her looking at her phone in disbelief. "Look at this!" The fashionista said as she showed everyone what was on her phone.

Everyone looked at the page on Rarity's phone and slowly grew confused as Spike was the one who spoke up. "It just looks like a piece of 2x4 with a face drawn on it with crayon." The dog pointed out as everyone slowly nodded.

"It is!" Rarity yelled as she pulled her phone away and took a second look. "Yet somehow it has over _one-million _followers!"

"Ooooook…popular pieces of wood aside." Applejack said slowly, trying to get the topic back on track. "You said you got us a gig their right Rainbow Dash?" The farmer asked with the girl in question nodding in response. "Well then why don't we head on over there and see for ourselves!"

All the girls couldn't help but smile and cheer in agreement. Aliens or not, the Rainbooms never turned down a chance to preform!

"Roadtrip! WOOHOO!" Pinkie Pie yelled in nothing but pure excitement.

* * *

_**ROYAL WOODS MICHIGAN**_

The very next day in the town of Royal Woods, a particular 16-year-old rock and roller was in the living room of the Loud House on her computer. She was tapping her fingers on the table as she stared at the computer screen in anticipation. Just then she heard a 'ding' sound and looked, and an excited smile came to her face as she jumped up onto the couch and pumped her fist into the air. "Alright! Yes!" Luna cheered as she heard some steps coming from the stairs.

"You seem excited." Lincoln commented with his own smile as he came down the stairs and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Something happen?"

"Yeah dude! Check it!" Luna told him as she sat back down and turned her laptop to him. Lincoln looked and saw that Luna had purchased something involving 'The Royal Woods Potluck Concert.'

"What's a Potluck concert?" The 12-year-old asked as he's never heard that term before.

"It's a concert where a huge variety of different bands play." Luna explained as she started listing things out on her fingers. "You could go from a rock band, to a country band, to techno, you never know what each band is gonna play. And I just scored two tickets!"

"That's awesome Luna!" Lincoln cheered as he and his older sister high fived. "You taking Sam?"

"Nah, my GF's outta town right now visiting her grandma." Luna answered with a sly smile as she patted her brother on the head. "Actually, I was hoping we could go together."

Lincoln was a bit surprised at the offer as he asked. "Really?"

"Totally bro!" Luna confirmed as got up and wrapped a hand around her brother and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "It's been awhile since we've spent some quality time together, I thought this would be a good excuse to hang out with my favorite little bro."

Lincoln blushed a bit and chuckled in response as he leaned in the hug. "Yeah guess we've both been pretty busy lately." Lincoln stated as his hero work has kept him busy like usual and lately Luna's band which included Sam and two of their friends has been slowly taking off more and more recently and them getting more gigs. "You've got a deal Luna."

"Sweet!" Luna cheered with a pumped up first as she held her brother tightly. "This is gonna be awesome dude!"

"So, Luna." Lincoln began as his big sister looked down to him. "The concert doesn't start till 7:30, what do you want to do till then?"

Luna hummed a bit in thought as she put a hand to her chin. Just then an idea came to her head as she said. "Why don't we just head out and see what the day has in store for us? Just wait for it to come to us."

"So, do what we've been doing since I got the watch?" Lincoln said in a joking matter as Luna chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good, let's go Luna." And so, the two siblings left the house together, ready to take on whatever the day threw at them.

As the two were walking together, they failed to notice an extremely brightly covered tour bus driving past them. This bus belonged to none other than the Rainbooms. Currently in the bus Applejack was the one driving while Rarity had a sleep mask on trying to get some more 'Beauty Rest' Fluttershy was petting a sleeping Spike on her lap. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were both sitting next to each other, each playing on a handheld console.

In the very back of the bus, Sunset was currently on her phone looking up one thing. Aliens. And it seemed every single source she looked it up on, Royal Woods was _always_ the first to pop up. Wether it was news articles describing the alien's various heroics, fan pages of people discussing the aliens for themselves, and even just simple pictures of the aliens. And there was plenty of variety to the aliens ranging from an ice-moth, to a bigheaded crab-like alien, an alien with sockets on its tail, antenna and fingertips, and even reports of a 1000-foot-tall titan being seen on very rare occasion.

Just the Sci-Twi, who was sitting next to Sunset, and looked over her best friends' shoulder to see what the yellow skinned girl was looking at. "Wow, really getting into this alien stuff huh?" Twilight said with a slightly teasing grin. Even she couldn't help but tease Sunset a little since she was at first unbelieving of aliens yesterday but now couldn't stop looking them up today.

Sunset in turned rolled her eyes and explained herself. "Well I guess I just couldn't help myself…plus the evidence seems undeniable at this point." Sunset admitted in defeated as Sci-Twi pumped a fist in victory. "But still, even with all the magical events we've been through like with the Dazzlings, or the friendship games, or Camp Everfree, I've never seen anything like this. Or even abilities that these aliens have like absorbing energy, hydro-kinesis, and the speed aliens have reports of being infinity faster than anything in Equestria."

"Which means an excellent chance to do some research!" Sci-Twi said as she let out a happy squeal as Sunset simply smirked at her. "Just think about the scientific possibilities if we run into any one of the aliens."

"You're not thinking of dissecting one, are you?" Sunset asked in a slightly teasing tone, though a small part of her was worried that was actually true.

"Pfft, of course not. I'd never do something as cruel as that." Twilight confirmed as she took out a note pad that had a page opened labeled 'Questions to ask Aliens.' "Just stuff like, how did you arrive on our planet, what's your technology like, how do your abilities work, why have you been making it your goal to protect this town specifically…"

Sunset simply chuckled as Sci-Twi kept listing off more question's she would ask the aliens. Sunset then put her attention back on her phone and began scrolling through more pictures of the aliens. But as she was swiping, something caught her eye. She went back to the beginning of the list and started scrolling again but only looking for one detail. And all the aliens had them. An hour-glass symbol located somewhere on their bodies.

"Hey Twilight, look at his." Sunset said, getting Twilight to stop listing her question and looked at the photo's Sunset was scrolling through. "Notice anything these aliens all have in common?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes, trying to find what Sunset was talking about. But Twilight was smart, so it didn't take her long to catch onto what Sunset was talking about. "They all have that symbol on them."

"Exactly." Sunset confirmed as she pulled her phone back. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look like anything _I've _seen before." Sci-Twi admitted as she's studied almost every subject one could think of, including symbol's ranging from ancient Greek, to Chinese and an hourglass symbol didn't ring a bell with anything she knew.

Sunset then put a hand on her chin as she started to think of the possibilities. But before she could say anything suddenly Pinkie appeared in the seat in front of them and said. "Maybe it's symbol for a super-secret intergalactic organization that's meant to protect people form the dangers of the unknown and keep peace through out the galaxy!" Both Sunset and Twilight were stunned silent at Pinkie's statement with mouths slightly gaped as Pinkie casually shrugged. "Just a guess." The pink girl said before going back to her seat next to Rainbow Dash.

Getting their bearing back after Pinkie's sudden intrusion into their conversation, Sunset slowly said. "Ooook, while I won't rule that out, I still think we need to think more about this. Considering out groups magnet for the weird it might be good to brace ourselves and prepare for any sort of strange event that could happen in this town."

"Good call." Twilight agreed right as they felt the bus come to a stop.

"Alright everyone, we're here!" Applejack announced from the driver's seat as she stood up and stretched out. As Applejack went to wake up her girlfriend, everyone else did the same with getting up and stretching out.

Once Rarity was fully awake, the Rainbooms went on to collect their luggage and instruments and stepped outside to see they were parked a nice-looking hotel. Rarity in particular looked up at it with stars in her eyes before gently putting down her things to give her girlfriend a big hug. "Oh, darling it's wonderful!"

Applejack chuckled in response and she gave Rarity a peck on the forehead. "Of course, my little sugar cube. And since we're preforming at the Potluck Concert, it ain't gonna cost us a cent." The farm girl announced as the other girls cheered in response.

"But!" Spike suddenly interrupted from Sci-Twi's arms. "Does it allow pets?"

"Don't you worry none Spike ah made sure of that." Applejack reassured as she patted the dogs head.

Just then Fluttershy took a deep breath through her nose and let out a relaxed sigh. "And this town's air so nice and refreshing. I'm actually rather excited to be here."

"And don't forget the super cool and awesome alien heroes!" Rainbow reminded everyone. "There's no way we can be here and _not _see any of them. It's gonna be totally awesome!"

"Yes, well let's just worry about get up to our room. Then maybe we can explore around town and see what is had to offer. We don't go on till 8." Sunset reminded everyone as they were scheduled to be the opening performance. While the concert officially started at 7:30, the actual music started playing at 8.

"My GPS found a mall nearby, maybe we can stop their first?" Twilight suggested as everyone cheered in agreement.

"I'll go find someone to help us with our bags and instruments." Sunset said as she went to go find an employee of the hotel that would take their things up for them.

* * *

_**?**_

In a dark room in a location that couldn't be made out, a certain metal masked scientist was at work going over various monitors. However, Zeds interest was piqued a current monitor that was labeled 'Energy Readings.' This was a censor that scanned all of royal woods and detected energy readings around the town. And currently today, there was a current spike of energy that suddenly appearing in town. As Zed was busy trying to map out the location of the energy spike. Just then a scientist working for the Forever Knights steadily approached Zed, trying not to risk angering him. "S-sir, what might I ask are you doing?"

"Take a look at this." Zed instructed, not directly answering the question. The scientist did as he was told without hesitation and looked at then Energy Reading monitor. Before he could ask what exactly was going on, Zed spoke up again. "A few hours ago, there was an unexcepted spike of energy detected in the town. I've tried to narrow down what it might be, but this type of energy seems rather _unique _in nature."

"So, what do you plan on doing with it sir?" The scientist asked with curiosity in his voice.

Zane was silent for a moment, but a smirked slowly crept up on his face as he turned his head slightly so one of his eyes was looking at the scientist. "Bring me Cage."

Just like that, all the scientist in the room let out a fearful gasp as they all stopped. The scientist that was talking to Zed started shaking. "A-a-are y-you sure sir? He's r-rather…unstable."

However, Zed simply narrowed his eyes impatiently as he said. "Did I stutter?"

If the scientist wasn't panicking before, he certainly was now. "U-u-uh ye-yes sir! Right away sir!" The scientist quickly said as he quickly ran off to follow his superiors' orders.

Later, in a different room, multiple knights with lances at the ready were in front of a metal box with a single door with a small bared window on it with an absurd amount of locks on it. The knights in the room all had their lances pointed right at the door to the box, ready to shoot just in case what was inside broke out. Just then footsteps were heard as they saw Zed with two knights next to him as guards walked into the room. Zed then snapped his fingers, signaling his guards to step away. "Release him."

The knights in the room all flinched at the order but didn't say anything in argument to his orders. Just then multiple knights went up to the box and started undoing the ridiculous amount of locks on it. When all the locks were unlocked the knight quickly stepped back and pointed their lances at the door again, ready to shoot.

Zed stepped forward, not fearing anything, stepped forward. Suddenly the door started creek open as footsteps were heard from inside the box. The knights got ready to shoot, but Zed raised his hand, ordering them to cease. The door finally opened up completely as the person they were keeping inside walked out and in front of Zed. He was easily a whole foot taller than the scientist and appeared to be a Russian man with long shaggy brown hair along with a short but scruffy mustache and beard combo. He was shirtless, showing off his hairy 6-pack and muscular arms. He had a black belt and orange pants you'd seen prisoners wearing and brown foots.

Zed looked up at the Russian man and started listing of facts about him. "Cage, real name unknown. Locked in Russia's most secure insane asylum for committing over 47 acts of terrorism, over 1000 _known _murders, torturing victims, dealing with illegal weapon trading, as well as multiple other crimes." Zed listed off as Cage simply stayed silent, letting Zed talk.

"You were the one to break me out." Cage stated with a thick Russian accent. "Why is that."

"Whatever do you mean?" Zed asked with a smirk and a tone that showed he knew exactly what Cage meant.

"I've dealt with your type before." Cage stated in a semi-threatening tone. "You're the type of man that only does things for people when it benefits him. You have something you want from me, otherwise I could have rotted in prison for all you cared."

Zed then let out a sarcastic sigh as he rolled his head and eyes. "Oh fine, you got me." Zane then took out a device and handed it to Cage. When the Russian criminal look, he saw it was a tracking device that seemed to be pinned a specific energy reading. "Earlier today we detected a sudden energy spike in the nearby area and after learning of your various skills we believe you have the necessary skills to retrieve it and bring it back to us…_alive_."

"And what's in it for me?" Cage asked, wanting something in return for his services.

"Other then your freedom." Zed said in a blank tone, before gaining a smirk and explaining what Cage would truly be getting. "I'd lend you special gear I've recently developed in order to go about your mission. And if you do well enough, I'll let you keep it. I'm sure it'll cater to your specific skill set and then some. Afterall, whats the point of a job if you can't have some…_fun _while doing it?"

Hearing Zed's explanation and the tone the doctor spoke in to describe it, a sadistic smirk came to Cage's face as he said. "Where do I start?"

* * *

_**ROYAL WOODS MALL**_

In the Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln and Luna were currently enjoying their brother sister day out together. So far the two went to the park and rented some kites to fly, went to the arcade to play some games as Luna proved to be extremely good at the rhythm games, and currently they were at their towns mall to both browse around a few of the stores and to get a 3 o'clock lunch. Currently both were laughing for some reason's as Luna was carrying a small bag with the logo for the music store on it. "Man, that was a great joke dude!" Luna complimented, wiping away a happy tear.

"Thanks, I came up with it myself." Lincoln stated as he couldn't help but puff his chest out a bit in pride at his funny joke. "Ya know Luna, I'm really glad we did this."

"Same here dude." Luna said as she ruffled Lincoln's hair a bit making the white head laugh a bit. "And we still got 5 hours before the concert. Meaning we still got some time to spend together before tonight. This is great."

"Yeah, it feels good just getting to spend some nice simple time together with family." Lincoln said with a smile as Luna nodded in agreement. "Maybe after this I should ask everyone else if they wanna spend a day together, one at a time of course."

"That's really cool of you dude." Luna complimented before they both approached the food court. "Now let's get some grub, my stomachs barking dude!"

"Yeah, same here." Lincoln agreed as they both headed out to get some food. About 10 minutes later, the two siblings met up again at an empty table each with their own food trays. Lincoln decided he was in the mood for Chinese food while Luna had gotten a club sandwich. As the two began eating, Lincoln couldn't help but ask. "So, what kind of bands do you think are gonna play in the concert tonight?"

As Luna swallowed a bite in her sandwich, she simply shrugged showing she didn't know. "It's like I said, at these kinds of concerts you never know what to expect or what kind of bands show up. I think there might be a list on the website, but I like to be surprised sometimes you know dude?"

Lincoln simply smiled in nodded in agreement as he bit into one of his eggrolls. "Yeah, that does sound fun not knowing what to expect." However, as Lincoln swallowed, he then looked at what was behind Luna and his eyes widened as he said. "What the-who could possibly eat that much sweets?"

"What are you talking about dude?" Luna asked with confusion. Lincoln then pointed behind Luna and the rocker looked back and saw that a pink haired and skinned girl had her food tray filled with one of probably every single desert the food court. "Woah! And I though Lols had a sweet tooth!" However, Luna then narrowed her eyes at the group the pink girl was it and saw 6 other girls, each with what one would say _unnatural _skin tone. "You know, those gals over there look kinda familiar…although their skin color is kinda weird are they human or-"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about the plot holes Luna." Lincoln stated with his eyes narrowed at his sister with his arms crossed.

Luna chuckled sheepishly in response before looking back at the seven girls and trying to recognize them again. Just then it came to her as she gasped and quickly turned away and hid her face incase they saw her." Dude! Those are the Rainbooms!"

"The Rainbooms?" Lincoln asked with confusion, not recognizing that particular name.

"Yeah dude!" Luna confirmed as she took out her phone and brought of the Rainboom's social media page. "Their a band from Canterlot High School! They make these totally wicked songs."

As Lincoln scrolled through Luna's phone to see more of the Rainbooms page, realization slowly dawned on him as he let out an 'Oooooh' sound. "Yeah, I think I remember you sending me of a few of their songs."

"Yeah, they're really cool!" Just then something came to Luna's mind as she let out a long gasp as she put a hand to her cheek. "Do you think they're gonna play at the concert tonight?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Lincoln suggested as he finished his eggroll. "They seem pretty nice."

"I'm nervous dude." Luna stated as she shifted her chair closer to their table. "You remember how I get around famous people. Remember last year with Mick Swagger at the Fun Fair?"

Lincoln chuckled at the memory and shook his head. "Yeah but he was your idol Luna. I'm sure it'll be different with these guys." Lincoln reassured his sister as the rocker took a few deep breathes.

"Ok…maybe your right." Luna agreed as she calmed herself down. "I'll asked when their done eating. I don't wanna bother them while their chowing down." Lincoln nodded in agreement as they both went on to finishing their own food.

At the Rainbooms table, each of the girls gotten their own food. Sunset was enjoying a veggie pizza, Applejack was having brunch with a glass of apple juice and apple sauce on the side, Rarity enjoying some Greek food, Fluttershy was having a fruit salad, Sci-Twi was also having Chinese food similar to Lincoln, Spike was under the table enjoying any leftovers the girls fed him, Rainbow Dash was eating a sub sandwich and Pinkie Pie was eating just about everything the food court had that was on the desert menu.

The rest of the girls stopped eating their own food and watched as Pinkie stuffed all her sweets into her mouth in ridiculous proportions making her cheeks swell up like a chipmunk. "Um, should we remind her to chew?" Fluttershy quietly asked as the rest of the girls were unsure how to respond.

Just then Pinkie Pie gulped down all the sweets without even chewing, and her figure not even being effect. Pinkie then giggled as she said. "Silly willy, It's alright! I do it all the time!" The pink girl responded, making everyone simply laugh in response.

"Honestly we should just stop questioning it and just let Pinkie Pie be Pinkie Pie." Sci-Twi told everyone as they all let out an 'amen' in response.

"Sounds great to me!" Pinkie cheered as she took out a jumbo flippee and chugged it all down in 3 seconds flat.

As Sunset simply sighed happily, she then decided to bring up a subject they needed to start talking about. "So, what song should we sing tonight? We're opening up at the concert so we gotta do something big!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with the yellow skinned girl as they begun brain storming idea. "Well I don't know what song we should do but I packed for us these splendid new costumes I finished yesterday. One word. _Neon_!" The fashionista told everyone with excitement as she's been having a 'glow-in-the-dark' theme in her head for awhile and finally was able to incorporate it.

"Oh, I have a few song idea's I recently wrote." Fluttershy woke up with a little more volume then she normally speaks with.

"We just gotta find some time to practice and try on Rarity's costume." Sci-Twi told everyone as she adjusted her glasses before feeding Spike the last of her eggroll.

"Aaaaw, but I was hoping to check this place out a little more." Rainbow Dash complained as she rested her head on her hands with a displeased expression on her face.

"Now, now, relax Rainbow." Applejack reassured as she put a hand to the athlete's shoulder. "I'm sure we can find time to practice for the show and look around a bit."

"But darliiiiing, my costumes." Rarity let out as she gave Applejack puppy dogs eyes, wanting everyone, especially her girlfriend, to try on the outfits she made for all of them as soon as possible.

"We'll try them on ah promise." Applejack reassured her girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. "We can explore around town and then we'll head back the hotel. Ok?"

"…Fine." Rarity complied but still put on a pouty face as she leaned into Applejack.

After a while, the Rainbooms all finished eating and went to go put away their trays as they gave Spike anything they didn't eat. This left the pup with a pleased expression and a slightly bloated belly causing Twilight to start carrying him in her bag.

"So, what should we check out first?" Sunset asked as the group started to think about what to do next.

"Um, excuse me dudes."

They all heard a voice in front of them and looked to see Luna in front of them with Lincoln close behind her with his arms in his coat pockets and a smile on his eyes. "Yes darling, can we help you?" Rarity asked with a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my sister Luna. Shehas something she wanted to ask you." Lincoln told them as he gently nudged his sister forward.

"Uh…well…I was just wondering…" Luna began nervously before finally saying. "Well, you dudes wouldn't happen to be the Rainbooms would ya?"

"We sure are!" Applejack confirmed as she tipped her Stetsons hat to Luna in a greeting. "What can we do you for?"

While Luna couldn't help but mentally squeal in response that she was actually meeting and talking to the Rainbooms in person, she managed to keep her composer and asked. "We-well I just happen to be a pretty big fan of you dudes and I was wondering if you were playing at the Royal Woods Potluck Concert tonight?"

Rainbow Dash then stepped up and put her hands to her hips and put a prideful smile on. "You bet we are!" Rainbow confirmed. "We're actually the opening act!"

"Woah! That's totally awesome!" Luna said with amazement in her voice as a few of the Rainbooms couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. "Hey, would it be too much to ask if I could have your dudes autograph?"

"We'd be happy to." Twilight said as she turned to her friends. "Anyone have a pen?"

"I do~" Pinkie said in a sing song voice as she reached into her cotton candy-like hair and pulled out, not a pen, but a bubblegum scented marker and presented it to everyone.

"I guess that works." Sunset said with a smirk as she took the pen and wrote her name in the notepad Luna brought out. The rest of the Rainbooms then proceeded to write their names in the same page.

Once Fluttershy was done, Luna looked and saw all the signatures of the Rainboom one on page. "This is sweet!" Luna cheered as she looked towards the Rainbooms. "Thanks a bunch dudes!"

"Oh, um, it's no problem, really." Fluttershy said modestly as she blushed and hid behind her hair.

It was then that Rarity looked towards Lincoln, or more specifically his jacket and couldn't help but admire it. "Darling I must say I absolutely love your look!" Rarity complimented as she knelt down to Lincoln's level and inspected his jacket. "I must ask where you got this marvelous jacket from?"

Lincoln simply smiled and slipped off his jacket, leaving him in his plain black tee-shirt. "Actually, my sister Leni made it for me, here you can see it if you want to."

Rarity gladly accepted the offer and starting look at the jacket and its craftsmen ship, admiring how well made it was and how well it fit Lincoln. However, with Lincoln's jacket no longer on him, Sunset was able to see something particular about Lincoln. On his left wrist was a big and bulky black wristwatch with an hourglass symbol on it. The same symbol that was on every single one of the aliens.

'_Does he have some sort of connections to them?' _Sunset asked herself mentally as tons of questions started popping into her head. Just then she looked to her necklace and an idea came into her head. She then walked up behind Lincoln and say. "Hey, what's a really cool watch you have." Sunset complimented as she kneeled down to his level.

"Oh thanks, I, uh, got it at an arcade." Lincoln told her, but this statement caused Applejack to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Sunset asked as she placed her right above where the watch was. Just then Sunset's eyes glowed white as her necklace let out a dim glow when-

"OW!" Sunset whelped in pain as she was forced to stand back up and back away as when she tried to use her mind reading powers on Lincoln she was meant with a nasty electric shock.

"Sunset!" Her friends, and the two Loud siblings yelled in concern.

Lincoln in particular walked up to Sunset and gave her a concerned expression. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked with an equally concerned tone.

"Uuuuuh, well…" Sunset struggled to find the right words as she was still trying to process what happened. She just got electrocuted from trying to read the white-haired boys mind. That's never happened before. Seeing everyone stare at her in concern, Sunset quickly made an excuse and said. "Oh, uh, just a small static shock that took me by surprise. I'm ok, no big deal." Sunset hated lying to her friends, but she didn't know what to make of the situation right now and had to buy time to think about it.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at Sunset's reassurance as Pinkie spoke up. "You had us worried there silly. But static electricity sounds fun! Let me try!" Pinkie then started to rub her hands at extreme speeds in her hair and when she pulled them out, she proceeded to poke Rainbow Dash in the shoulder and give her a static shock.

"Ow! Hey!" Rainbow Dash whelped in response as everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone but Sunset however as she suddenly took Sci-Twi's arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Is something wrong Sunset?" Twilight asked as usually when Sunset pulled her away it was usually to tell her something important.

"Look at Lincoln's watch. It has the same symbol all the aliens have." Sunset told the purple skin girl as she directed Sci-Twi's head to look at Lincoln's wrist right before Rarity handed Lincoln's coat back to him.

"Hey yeah your right!" Twilight quietly yelled as she saw the hourglass symbol on the watch before Lincoln slipped his jacket back on.

"And get this, that wasn't a static shock that got me. When I tried to read Lincoln's mind to try and see what the deal with the watch was, I was suddenly electrocuted!" Sunset explained as Twilight held her chin in thought.

"So, what do you think it means?" Twilight asked as her head began filling with question far faster than anyone else's head reasonably should.

"It means that Lincoln is probably hiding something." Sunset stated as she crossed her arms. "And I think maybe we should take some time to try and find it. It might help us figure out that whole _alien _thing going on in this town."

"I have an idea." Twilight told her best friend as she was already on board.

"Hey, Lincoln, Luna." Sci-Twi called out, making both Loud siblings face her and Sunset. "Well we don't have to go on stage till tonight and we heard some interesting stories about this town. Maybe you two can show us around?"

Luna then let out a fangirl like squeal as she said. "We'd love to!" However, realization quickly dawned on her and she frowned while rubbing her arm. "Wait, actually Lincoln and I were planning on making this just an us day and I don't wanna ruin that for him."

"Luna, it's fine." Lincoln reassured his older sister with a soft smile and a chuckle. "We'll still be spending time together, just with some new friends. Plus, I'll admit it would be cool to show them around."

Luna then gained her bright smile back and looked towards the Rainbooms again. "Well you heard from my awesome bro said! We'd love to!"

All the Rainbooms cheered in response as Pinkie Pie in particular suddenly wrapped Lincoln and Luna into a tight hug, preventing the Loud from breathing. "NEW FRIENDS! YIPPEE!" Pinkie cheered as Luna and Lincoln's face started turning blue.

"Um, Pinkie. I think you're hurting them." Fluttershy pointed out with a raised finger.

Pinkie then released Luna and Lincoln, finally allowing them to breathe again. "Sorry bout that!" Pinkie apologized with her happy-go-lucky tone.

"Geez…I think…she gives Wendy…a run for her money for hug strength." Lincoln said in between breathes as he and Luna helped each other up.

"Yeah…I think…you might be right dude." Luna agreed as she got her breathe back.

"Yeah, yeah, if you two are done already when are you gonna show us around?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she wanted to get this Royal Woods tour on the road.

"Well, what do you all wanna see first?" Lincoln asked with a chuckle at Rainbow's tone, reminding him of his sister Lynn.

"Oh! Where's the candy store!?" Pinkie Pie asked in excitement as her mouth started drooling at the thought of sweets.

"Pinkie I think you've had enough sweets." Sunset said as she placed a hand on Pinkie's shoulder.

Pinkie then crossed her arms as she pouted and grumbled. "You can never have too much sweets."

"Why not just show us some of your favorite spots and we can find out more stuff do to on our way." Twilight suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great to me." Applejack said as she put on arm around Rarity.

"Me to!" Rarity agreed as she put her hand on her girlfriends' shoulder.

"Well then it's settled!" Lincoln and Luna said in unison as they walked forward and gestured the group to follow them.

"Come on, we'll show you all Royal Woods has to offer!" Lincoln told them most of the Rainbows grew excited smiles as they followed the Loud siblings.

Sunset and Twilight followed close behind as Sci-Twi asked. "So, do you really think Lincolns up to anything bad."

"Not really _bad_ I think it would just be better safe then sorry to know a little more information is all." Sunset explained as they followed their friends. "He does seem like a nice kid. So, until anything comes up let's try to enjoy ourselves." Twilight couldn't help but agree with a nod as the two speed up to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

**_Alright everyone, remember to leave a review and Fav and Follow so you don't miss part 2._**

**_Also, props to anyone who spotted the Billy and Mandy reference in this._**


	5. Loud 10 Equestria Girls Part 2

**_Told you this was bigger then I thought it would be XD._**

* * *

Once the two Loud and Rainbooms were outside the mall, Rainbow Dash was the first one to step forward in front of the Lincoln and Luna and excitedly asked. "So, what are we gonna do first?! Any sports fields around here? Rock climbing? Arcades? Come on don't keep us waiting!"

Luna and Lincoln couldn't help but smile and sweat drop at Rainbow Dash's enthusiasm. "Actually, before we start the tour…" Luna said slowly in a tone that made Rainbow's excitement slowly fade. "My pops just texted me and asked if we could pick a few small things up from the store. So maybe we can do that and _then _start the tour?"

"Aw come on!" Rainbow Dash groaned in protest. "Do you have to do it _right now_?"

However, Applejack and then bump Rainbow's shoulder slightly with her own before turning to the Loud with a kind smile. "That's perfectly fine. Ya'll can take care of your errands and we can pick some food up as well for when we get back to our hotel dinner. Win-win."

"Sounds good to me darling." Rarity agreed as she held hands with Applejack.

"Then it settled." Lincoln finalized the decision as he gestured his hand to signal everyone to follow him. "Follow us, the supermarkets not too far away." The Rainbooms then all simply followed the Loud siblings with Pinkie happily skipping while humming a tune.

Rainbow simply crossed her arms with a grumpy expression on her face before ultimately sighing and following in the back. "Uuuugh, fine."

For around a 15-minute walk, the two Louds and Rainbooms simply chatted amongst themselves. Luna quickly hit it off with the likes of Sunset, Rainbow, and Applejack as they all got to discussing music related stuff like their favorite, bands, artist, and genre's. Lincoln and Sci-Twi quickly found common interest in their love of all things Sci-Fi, he got a few good words in with Rarity as he talked about all the stuff his sister Leni makes, and it took some effort but he did get a short conversation in with Fluttershy. And Pinkie Pie simply did Pinkie Pie things the whole time as she would randomly insert herself into conversation, appear in places that shouldn't be physically possible, like when she suddenly jumped out of Luna's hair, and just had her usual giant smile on the whole time.

Just then they finally reached the Royal Woods supermarket, right before they all walked in Lincoln turned to the Rainbooms and said. "Ok, just know that the store manager is really _by the book _and doesn't like it when people cause trouble in the store so keep that in mind."

"Yeah that dude really needs to learn how to chill out." Luna added while putting her hands in her pockets.

"Got it." Sunset chuckled as she rose her hands up slightly. "We won't cause any trouble. Right Pinkie?"

Everyone then looked to the pink girl and saw she someone pulled out a tuba and was about to play it. Once she saw that everyone was looking at her, she sheepishly smiled and said. "What tuba?" Pinkie then threw the tuba away, not looking where she was throwing it and…

_Crash!_

"My leg!"

Everyone winced a bit as Lincoln stepped forward a bit and gestured everyone to come inside. "Maybe let's just go inside." He said as everyone muttered in agreement while trying to look away from the scene.

But once they were inside the Louds and Rainbooms went their separate way. The Loud siblings went into the fruit aisle while the Rainbooms split up into various parts of the store, once Sunset and Twilight were alone, Sunset leaned into Sci-Twi's ear and asked. "So, did you find out anything about him?"

"Well I learned Lincoln is an extensive science fiction man having extensive knowledge on Star Wars, Ace Savvy, and even if it's not in my taste he's also has some anime knowledge th-" Sci-Twi listed before being cut off by Sunset.

"I mean about that watch on his wrist?" Sunset corrected herself. She really needs to learn to be more specific about things.

"Oh…then no." Sci-Twi admitted with a sheepish smile.

Sunset simply sighed and shook her head. "It's alright, I guess if he did have any secrets, he wouldn't just reveal them out of the blue like that. Much less to people he just met." Sunset said as she and Twilight simply walked down the aisle, not even bothering to see what aisle it was, as Sunset held her chin in thought. She was certain there was something behind Lincoln and that weird watch of his. The face that it shared the exact same hourglass symbol as all the alien heroes that have been showing up in the area couldn't just be a coincidence.

Was it wrong for her to try and dig for something that was ultimately none of her business? Probably but once she set her mind on something it was hard for her to pull back. Plus, her and the rest of the Rainbooms were practically magnets for the weird, especially when it came to magical stuff, so she felt it was only a matter of time before something expected…

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

…Happened.

"What the heck was that?!" Twilight yelled as they both heard a rather big explosion occur very nearby and experience the shockwaves a bit as they forced a bit back.

"I don't think that was Pinkie Pie's sugar bombs." Sunset said in a worried tone as she grabbed Twilight's hand and quickly dragged her to the source of the explosion.

As they were running the rest of their friends quickly joined their sides. "I'm guessing you heard the explosion to?" Applejack asked as he held onto her Stenson hat to keep it from blowing off her head.

"It wasn't me this time! Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie stated before gaining back her smile as she held up a bunch of bags of candy. "But I will admit I was in the candy aisle! Hehe!"

"I just hope no one was hurt." Fluttershy said in concern for anyone who could have potentially been caught up in.

When they found the source, they saw a giant hole in the side of the store with 7 figures slowly entering the store.

"Sir, why are we walking in slow motion?"

"Because it makes us look cool num-nut!"

"Ugh, this is so pointless, why are we even doing this? The same thing happens every single week!"

"Actually, updates usually happened every 2 weeks to a month!"

"Bagel! What'd I say about breakin the fourth wall!"

"Sorry sir…"

When the Rainbooms could finally see who they were, they saw 7 masked men all with a different color. The color's being Blue, Dark Blue, Aqua, Red, Maroon, Orange, and Pink. It was none other then the red and blue gang, up to their usual criminal antics.

Once the Rainbooms got a full view of them, Rarity made a gagging sound as she said. "Those uniforms are horrendous Darling!"

"I know right!" Bagel agreed. "I'm thinking we should ditch the whole ski mask and thief outfit thing for a whole matching leotard line for us!"

"If you ladies are done writing the next issue of teen vouge." Commander interrupted as he loaded his shot gun. "Get the ground! This is a robbery!"

All the Rainboom gasped as Fluttershy was already laying on the floor in fetal position and trembling.

"Ha! Look at that, the yellows already trembling in fear of our awesome intimidation." Chapple mocked as the Rainbooms growled at them with Rainbow in particular standing in front of Fluttershy in a defensive position.

"Hey! No one talks to my friends like that!" Rainbow yelled as the rest of the girls stood to her side and yelled in agreement.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? We have weapons and you don't." Gruff stated as all the Red and Blue members pulled out their weapons, while a few of the Rainbooms couldn't help but be intimidated by the likes of Bucker's plasma sword, Simon's rocket launcher, and the strange cannon looking device Engine had, they stood their ground.

"Hey, after we rob the store, can we take some of these chicks with us? They're pretty cute." Bucker asked as he took a _long _look at each of the members of the Rainbooms.

Applejack quickly got defensive as she grabbed onto Rarity tightly with the fashionista clinging on tight to the farm girl. "Don't even _think _about touching her!"

"Yeah," Sunset followed up in a threatening tone. "And I'm already taken, thank you very much."

"Aw, isn't love a beautiful thing." Engine stated in his usual idiotic tone.

"Would you idiots shut up!" Chapple yelled as he aimed his sniper rifle at the girls, making them freeze a bit. "Now get on the ground and no one gets hurt."

"Uh…guys…" Simon said in a quiet and fearful tone.

"What is it Simon?" Commander asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Me!"

The Red and Blue gang, along with the Rainboom's, looked to the source of the new voice and all looked to see none other the 12-foot, crimson red, four-armed alien hero, Four-Arms. "I suggest you leave all of them alone if you know what's good for you!"

"…Meep." Bagel let out in a fearful squeak.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash suddenly cheered with a huge smile on her face. "I told you guys we'd see one of the aliens! I told you!"

"Yes, good for you darling now let's get out of here before we're caught in the crossfire!" Rarity yelled as Applejack quickly picked up her girlfriend bridal style and decided it was best for the alien to handle the situation. The other Rainboom's decided to follow suite, but had their amulets at the ready incase they needed to step in. But with Sunset she chose a hiding spot that was a little closer to the action so she could watch the whole ordeal.

"I swear, dealing with you idiots is like 2nd nature to me at this point I'm so used to it." Four-Arms stated as he had a 'Let's just get this over with' expression on his face as he cracked all of his knuckles.

"Well it's gonna be different this time ya little devil!" Commander said as he aimed his shot gun at the alien.

"I refuse to lose to that white-haired kid again!" Chapple screamed in frustration as he got ready to fight the alien hero.

'_White haired kid?!' _Sunset's eyes widened in surprise at the words Chapple used. White haired kid sounds an awful like Lincoln, but that wasn't Lincoln…was it?

"Yeah, that's what you guys say every time." Four-Arms said as he gave them a four eyed eye roll.

"I'm not sure, we came up with quite the plan at the last team meeting." Bagel stated as he stepped forward. "You see, the first step is to-" But then Bagel was forcibly cut off by Four-Arms picking up a watermelon and chucking it at Bagels head, causing the pink cloths wearing man's head to get stuck inside the melon before he feel down to the floor unconscious.

"Everyone scatter!" Simon yelled as all the reds and blues quickly ran off in different directions.

'**Hey kid I got something I need to tell ya!'**

'_Not now Ra'ad!' _Four-Arms mentally responded to the Amperi in his head.

'**It's kinda important though!**_'_

'_Later!_' Four-Arms responded again as he ran after Chapple first.

"Take this you four-armed bastard!" Chapple yelled as he aimed his sniper rifle at Four-Arms head.

Sunset gasp as she watched as Chapple repeatedly pressed the trigger to shoot…only for her draw to drop as each one of the shots missed Four-Arms…while Chapple was only 6 feet away from the alien. "Oh come on!" Chapple yelled in pure frustration as he went to reload. "How do I _still _miss?!"

However, Four-Arms simply grabbed the sniper rifle from Chapple and threw it to the side. "You know, have you ever thought of sticking to close combat instead?" Four-Arms asked because at this point, he just felt sorry for these idiots and their constant attempts to do what they think they do best.

"…Just shut up and get it over with." Chapple sighed as Four-Arms simply shrugged and bonked Chapple over the head and knocked him out.

With the rest of the Rainbooms, Rainbow was currently trying her best not to burst into laughter and reveal their hiding spot. "Oh man, this is hilarious and awesome at the same time!" She yelled quietly as a few of her friends couldn't help but agree.

"These guys don't seem very competent." Sci-Twi stated as she held in her giggles.

"Ok, this is funny and all but ah I can't help but worry a bit for Linc and Luna." Applejack stated as everyone looked to her. "What if they were caught in the explosion?"

"I'm worried to darling but I'm positive their fine." Rarity reassured her girlfriend by squeezing her hand. "I'm sure they're hiding just like us."

"Um, excuse me very but…" Fluttershy said quietly as everyone looked to her as she said. "Where'd Pinkie Pie go?"

With Gruff, he was currently walking _away _from the fight and grumbling to himself. "I swear, I don't know why I still do this shit. It's always the same, Commander makes a stupid plan, we follow through with it, that kid with the transforming watch shows up and kicks our asses. Well this time, I'm getting _something _for my efforts." Gruff then entered the sweets aisle and we looked at one item in particular. "Oreo's come to papa."

But right as Gruff touched the Oreos and grabbed them, a pink hand came and grabbed the same thing of Oreos he did leaving the two to a game of Oreo tug-a-war. "Hey! Lay off Pinky these are mine!"

"I saw them first!" Pinkie yelled as they tugged on the Oreo pack to try and claim it for themselves. "I'm usually ok with sharing, but not with a big yellow masked meanie!"

"I AM NOT YELLOW! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Gruff suddenly snapped as he suddenly started pulling hard on the Oreo's.

"Ok, sheesh, I'm sor-

However, Pinkie's apology was cut off by Gruff yelling again. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I AM ORANGE! I AM NOT YELLOW! I AM NOT GOLD! I AM _FREAKING _ORANGE!" Suddenly the anger flowing through Gruff gained him more strength as Pinkie started losing her grip on the Oreo's.

But just then Pinkie's worried expression change to a bright smile as a light bulb went off in her head. She gained a sly smirk as she opened up the Oreo container and pulled one of the cookies out and started shaking it rapidly in her hand causing it to glow pink. "Bombs away!" Pinkie then threw the cookie at Gruff.

"Bombs away? What's that supposed to-" Suddenly the cookie exploded right in front of Gruff's faces sending the orange themed thief into the wall. "Why me…" Gruff groaned before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Cause your group are the butt monkeys of these stories." Pinkie stated as she ate an Oreo before closing the container again and stuffing it in her hair.

Back with Four-arms, he was currently fighting Commander and Bucker on pure reflex, and easily winning, as he was currently having a conversation with Ra'ad in his head.

'_Wait, she tried to do what?_' Four-Arms mentally asked as he tossed Bucker over his shoulder.

'**It's like I said, that Sunset girl tried to read your mind. Luckily I caught onto her quick and gave her a zap before she could look into anything.**'

'_Wait, but how'd she do it?'_ Four-Arms mentally said in confusion as he palmed Commander in the chest.

'**How am I supposed to know? I just kept her from reading your mind. But I did sense an energy increase in her necklace when she did it. But I've been looking in her own thoughts and she's getting suspicious about the Omnitrix. I think she might be catching onto it.**'

'_Great…'_ The transformed Loud boy mentally sighed. '_Well I gotta deal with these guys first so I'll worry about that later.'_

Just then Four-Arms upper-cutted Commander with enough force to send him flying and landing right at Simon's feet. Commander then slowly moved his head to look up to tell something to Simon before getting knocked out. "Simon…avenge me."

"Commander! Noooo!" Simon yelled before looking directly at Four-Arms eyes. "Alright that's it! I've waited my whole life for this! You're in trouble now kid, cause you're about be SIMONIZED!"

Simon then let out a battle try as he charged at Four-Arms at full speed. Four-Arms simply kept a blank face as he held his lower left arm out and balled his hand into a fist…and let Simon run right into it causing him to fall to his back and drop his weapon. "…It's never gonna catch on." The maroon thief groaned out.

"Just use your damn rocket launcher dude come on!" Bucker yelled at him in annoyance causing Engine to whimper.

Four-Arms then sighed as he said. "Look guys, I'm busy today so can we just wrap this-" However Four-Arms was suddenly caught off guard as a powerful plasma ball collided with him and sent him flying into the wall.

All the Rainbooms gasped as Four-Arms groaned as he held the spot he was shot at and winced as it actually hit quite a bit. They all then looked at the source and saw Engine with his plasma cannon with the end of it smoking from shooting the plasma ball. "I did it! I hit him!" Engine shouted in glee.

"All right! Way to go Engine" Bucker complimented as he helped Simon up. "Now finish him off! We can finally beat him."

"Okie doki boss!" Engine said in response as he aimed his weapon at the four-armed alien and started charging.

'**Lincoln! That's a plasma accelerator cannon! That thing hits us at full blast and we're done for!**'

Four-Arms gritted his teeth and looked around for anything he could use to his advantage, and then he saw that right next to him was a free sample plate for triple chocolate cookies and remember how Engine was the 'Hopeless Moron' of the group and quickly thought of a plan.

"HOLD ON!" Four-Arms shouted to Engine.

"Huh?" Engine asked as he tilted his head.

"You know, that's a really cool blaster." Four-Arms complimented as he held his hand out. "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Oh no, you can't trick me with your fancy words." Engine stated as he held onto the cannon tightly. "My friends want me to kill you, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Then how about a trade?" Four-Arms suggested as he picked on of the cookies. "You give me the cannon, and I'll give you this triple chocolate chip cookie."

"Please, not even Engine is that stupid." Bucker said before turning to Engine and saying. "Blast his ass!"

"…" Engine was silent.

"Engine?" Bucker asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"…Triple chocolate chip?" Engine asked as he started to lower the cannon.

"…ENGINE?!" Simon yelled in anger and fear.

"There's no way…" Sunset whispered as she started to hear the giggling of Rainbow Dash from not too far away.

"Yup, just toss me the cannon, and I'll toss you the cookie." Four-Arms offered as he started to wave the cookie around.

"He wouldn't." Twilight said as she watched in complete disbelief that the criminal was actually being tempted to trade his weapon for a stinking cookie. Meanwhile Pinkie had returned eating the Oreos she took, and Rainbow was currently using all her will power to burst out laughing.

"…Deal." Engine said as he tossed the cannon to Four-Arms as the Tetramand threw the cookie to Engine in return.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Bucker and Simon yelled in complete disbelief. Meanwhile all the Rainbooms jaws dropped with the expectation of Rainbow who finally broke and started laughing her ass of and Pinkie who simply sighed in content from eating her own cookies.

"Yay cookie!" Engine cheered as he started to somehow eat the cookie through his mask.

"I can't believe that worked!" Four-Arms said while laughing as he aimed the cannon at the remaining gang members.

'**Seriously, WHY do they keep him around?**'

"Welp, you know what they say…hasta la vista baby!" Four-Arms then fired the cannon at the remaining gang members feet, sending them flying and knocking them out.

Once the job was done, Four-Arms threw the cannon at the ground and broke it. Wiping the sweat from his head, Four-Arms told himself. "Welp, all's well that ends well."

A little while later, the police arrived and started taking in the Red and Blue gang as they were now unconscious and handcuffed. And currently, yelling Engine for his extreme stupidity for giving Four-Arms the plasma cannon.

"Seriously?! Why on earth did you do that?!" Gruff yelled as although he loved cookies, he wouldn't trade a freaking cannon for one!

"Son if I wasn't handcuffed right now I'd choke you to death, bring you back to life just to kill you again!" Commander yelled with extreme rage flowing through him.

As they were yelling at the dark blue thief, suddenly Pinkie appeared right in front of them with an angry look, or as much of one as she could make, on her face. "Hey leave him alone!" The pink girl said in a scolding tone. "Sure what Engine did was... yeah pretty stupid. But everyone makes mistakes. And as his friends, you shouldn't-"

But as Pinkie was talking, she was interrupted by Chapple. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." The blue thief interrupted. "First of all, who the hell are you, and why should we care? Second, the seven of us, friends? Making a lot of assumptions here."

"Yeah lady." Gruff confirmed. "we're acquaintances at best, jerks forced into working with each other at worst."

"The only ones that actually thinks we're friends, are the dipshit duo over here." Bucker stated as she gestured his head over to Bagel and Engine.

"Hello!" The two idiots said in unison.

"Oh…" Pinkie said slowly as she awkwardly looked around the area before slowly walking backwards away.

Meanwhile Four-Arms simply watched the whole even play out as and chuckles. "Well, another day, another meeting with the most incompetent criminals in the world."

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!" Four-Arms then turned around and saw the Rainbooms standing behind him with Rainbow in the front with stars in her eyes. "The way you took those idiots down was both epic and hilarious!"

Four-Arms couldn't help sheepishly chuckle and rub the back of his head. "Eh, what can I say that's just how I roll ya know. Just doing what heroes do."

"I'll say!" Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared out of nowhere to Four-Arms left as she started to make a punch of punching motions. "They were like, _pew, pew, pew, _and you were all like, _take that, and this!_"

"Um, excuse me." Four-Arms then looked to his right and saw Sunset Shimmer approaching him and pointing to the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder and asked. "Can you tell me what this symbol means? I couldn't help but notice that it's on all the other alien heroes that have been showing up in this town."

'**Be careful with what you say kid.**'

"Uuum, well…" Four-Arms said as he scratched his cheek, trying to find something to say without blowing his cover. "Well you see-" But just then Four-Arms was cut by an all too familiar beeping sound.

"Uh, what's going on with it?" Sci-Twi asked as they all saw it beeping red with Four-Arms quickly panicking.

"No! Not now!" Four-Arms pleaded to the symbol but was in vain as he was suddenly covered in a red flash.

The Rainbooms were briefly blinded by the flash of red light, and when it died down…all their jaws dropped as far as they could at what they saw. Lincoln Loud. Once he saw he turned back to his human form, Lincoln looked to his watched and glared at his. "Really? You choose _now _to time out?!"

He then looked up and saw the Rainbooms still staring at him with looks of pure shock before laughing nervously. "Heeeey…" He said with a wave.

Just then they heard some things moving around and witnessed as Luna emerged from behind a stack of fallen cans and also let out a nervous laugh. "I swear we can explain dudes."

And just then, Fluttershy fainted.

* * *

To say thing were awkward was saying the absolute least. The Rainbooms just witnessed the alien hero Four-Arms turn into the white-haired kid they'd just met Lincoln Loud. Sunset had her suspicious, like maybe the watch being something that signals or summons the creatures, but a watch that transforms one into an alien…wasn't one of those guys.

Before any of the Rainboom's could rush him with questions, Lincoln quickly said he would explain everything to them once they took them to his and Luna's house so they could discuss in private…also after they revived Fluttershy.

So that's where they were right now. Once Fluttershy regained consciousness, Lincoln and Luna took the Rainbooms to the Loud House and thankfully the rest of the family was still out right now.

Currently the Rainbooms were sitting on the couch in the living room of Lincoln and Luna's house as the two Louds in question were sitting on the coffee table in front of them feeling rather awkward right now.

Just then Rainbow starting to get impatient, like normal, and narrowed her eyes at Lincoln as she got right into his face. "Alright kid start talking! What was with that alien hero turning into you!?"

However, Luna quickly got defense and pushed Rainbow Dash pack and glared at her. "Hey! Watch it with my little bro dude!"

"She's right Rainbow you need to calm down!" Applejack instructed as she grabbed both of Dash's shoulders and pulled her back. "Sorry bout that ya'll."

"It's just all came to a bit of a shock to us is all." Rarity explained while sitting on Applejack's lap. She'd mostly calm down from earlier. Yeah, she was definitely surprised by the events, but she's been dealing with weird stuff for a while now, so it didn't take her or most of her friends long to calm down.

"And I must say I'm most fascinated by this." Sci-Twi said as she kept a close eye on Lincoln's watch. "Being able to transform like that is amazing! I've seen transformations before but nothing like that."

"Hehe, well then you've never seen anything like the Omnitrix before." Lincoln told her as he showed it off to anyone.

"Omnitrix? Is that what it's called?" Sunset Shimmer asked as her curiosity was beyond peaked as she's never seen anything like that device before.

"I must say it's not the most glamourous looking device." Rarity said as she tilted her head, trying her best not to sound offensive.

"Yeah, it may not look the best, but it's never failed to get the job done." Lincoln stated as he looked at the watch and couldn't help but recall all of his memories with it. Both good and bad.

"So, um, how did you get it?" Fluttershy timidly asked as she had both Spike and Lincoln's dog Charles on her lap. And the Loud's bird Walt on her should. And their hamster Geo at her feet. And their cat Cliff on the arm of the couch with Fluttershy petting him.

"Well, hehe, that's quite the story." Lincoln said as he was ready to tell them how he got the watch last summer but was cut off by Pinkie Pie appearing from behind the couch and raising her hand up in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can guess it!" Pinkie said as she cleared her throat and said. "You were out camping when this shooting star starting falling out of the sky only it wasn't a falling star but this alien device which did what it and stuck itself upon your wrist and then you found out it could turn you into a bunch of super cool alien heroes and then you started using it to become a real life super hero!"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Pinkie who simply but on a small smile and looked at everyone. Lincoln and Luna in particular had gapped mouths as they struggled to find the words to say. "Y-y-yeah, that is…disturbingly accurate." Lincoln admitted as he had no idea how Pinkie could have possibly guessed all of that.

"Eh, you get used it." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug and a smirk. "Best just to let Pinkie Pie be Pinkie Pie."

They then watched as Pinkie Pie reached into her hair and pulled out a king-sized chocolate bar and happily ate into it, already getting chocolate on her cheeks with just one bite. She then saw Lincoln and Luna staring at her and held out her chocolate bar out for them. "Want some?" She offered.

"Uh…we're good dude." Luna said slowly with Lincoln nodding in agreement. Pinkie simply shrugged at proceeded to eat the rest of it in one bite…including the wrapper.

"But yeah that pretty much described what happened." Lincoln admitted as he showed off the Omnitrix again. "The Omnitrix is a device containing the DNA of every single species in the galaxy and then some, and it works by transforming my DNA into any of the aliens I select."

"Uh, DNA?" Rainbow Dash asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"The building block of all lifeforms." Sci-Twi explained with a deadpanned tone. "I swear Rainbow do you ever pay attention in science class?"

Rainbow Dash then simply shrugged as Sci-Twi sighed before putting a smile back on and looking to Lincoln again. "But I must say I am completely fascinated by this device." Twilight said as she wrote down everything in her notepad before sheepishly asking. "It wouldn't be too much to ask for me to analyze would it?"

However, much to Sci-Twi's dismay, Lincoln shook his head. "Sorry, but 1 I don't really feel comfortable letting anyone mess with the watch, and 2 it really doesn't come off my wrist. It's bound to my DNA so it can't be removed by normal methods.

"…Aw." Sci-Twi let out in disappointment.

Sunset patted her back in comfort as she then turned to Lincoln. "So that explains the whole aliens in Royal Woods thing. But what about when I got zapped back at the mall, when I tried to read your mind?" Sunset asked as she was still confused about that. Did the Omnitrix have some kind of defense mechanism against that?

"Oh, that was Ra'ad." Lincoln answered as the Rainbooms all looked at him in confusion.

"Uuum, Ra'ad?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"He's an Amperi, an alien that resembled a jellyfish and has electro-kinesis." Lincoln explained as they all let out an 'Ooooh' in response. "Long story short he ended up getting stuck in the Omnitrix and now lives in it and my head."

"Oh, the poor dear," Fluttershy said with sympathy. "I hope he's alright."

"Eh, he's fine." Lincoln said in a nonchalant tone. "He says it's pretty nice in there and he helps me out by giving me intel, essentially giving me field awareness…" Lincoln then looked to Sunset with a smirk. "And zapping people who tried to read my mind."

Sunset then sheepishly laughed as she started twirling her hair with a finger. "Hehehe…sorry about that. Couldn't help myself."

"Eh, don't sweat it. It's far from the worst thing someone's try to do to me." Lincoln said as he's remembered far worse things happening to him in the past. Sometimes from his own sisters.

"Still, pretty cool that you've been the one doing all that cool stuff." Spike commented from Fluttershy lap.

Luna and Lincoln's eyes widened a bit as they heard Spike talk as Luna asked. "Uh, did that dog just talk?" She asked in confusion.

"Your brother has a transforming alien watch and the talking dog weirds you out?" Spike said with a blank tone and expression.

"Yeah, he's got a good point Luna. Honestly a talking dog only rates 2 on the weirdness scale." Lincoln stated as Luna could only shrug in agreement. However, it was just then that Lincoln looked to the Rainbooms and crossed his arms. "Now let me ask you a question, how could you, Sunset Shimmer, have the ability to read my mind?"

This question caught the Rainbooms slightly by surprise, but they all looked to each other and smiled and shrug. "Guess it's only fair we tell you if you told us about the Omnitrix." Sunset said as the girls then all took their necklaces in hand and showed them of to the Loud siblings.

"Epic bling." Luna complimented before asking. "What's up with them?"

"You see, these used to be geodes at a place called Camp Everfree." Sunset began explaining as Lincoln and Luna gave their full attention. "See, their infused with a special kind of magic that grants us different abilities. For me I can read a person's mind as well as feel what they're feeling by touching them."

"I have telekinesis." Sci-Twi said as her hand glowed and they watched as the TV remote next to Lincoln floated around in circles in the air before Twilight set it back down.

"I can communicate with animals." Fluttershy explained as she scratched cliffs ear, making the cat purr.

"Ah got myself some super strength." Applejack explained as she suddenly picked up Rarity and lifted her high into the air effortlessly.

"O-o-o-oh Darling, no one likes a showoff." Rarity said in a dreamy tone as she ran a finger through the muscles on Applejacks arm.

"I'd reckon you'd disagree with that." Applejack said in a low tone as she then held Rarity in bridal style and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Everyone in the room couldn't help but 'aaaaww' at the scene as they separate, Applejack sat back down on the couch and put Rarity on her lap.

Once Rarity calmed down from her little moment with her girlfriend, she then showed off her powers. "Well I can create these glamourous diamond constructs I can use as shield or platforms." Rarity then held her hand out as it glowed and suddenly a transparent diamond shaped construct appeared under the Loud siblings and lifted up a little bit in the air before she lowered them back down and making it disappear.

"Hehe, kinda reminds me of Diamondhead." Lincoln said as the diamond powers certainly rang a bell for him.

"Oh yes, you simply _must _show me transformation in the future darling." Rarity asked as the opportunity to meet anyone literally made of _diamonds _was a dream come true for her.

"Oh! Me next! Me next!" Pinkie said enthusiastically as she reached in her hair and pulled out a handful of sprinkles. "I can take any delicious sugary treat and give it a little shaka, shaka, shaka, and then they explode!" Pinkie then through the now glowing pink sprinkle in the air and the Rainbooms quickly braced themselves as the sprinkles exploded causing everyone's hair to be blown back.

"Woah…those sprinkles sure had some punch in them dude." Luna commented as she fixed her hair along with everyone else.

"Those are all cool and all but check this out!" Rainbow Dash then stood up and got in a running stance, and suddenly she zoomed off in a rainbow blur. 3 seconds after rainbow blur returned and showed Rainbow Dash holding a sandwich. "Super speed! Boom! Also, I used your kitchen to make a sandwich." She explained as she took a bite.

While a few of the Rainbooms deadpanned at Rainbow's lack for of manners for being a guest, Lincoln simply chuckled and said. "Those are pretty cool; I think I got something in here that can somewhat replicate those but it's still really cool." 

"Yeah dudes! I knew your music rocked but now I know you got some rocking magic to." Luna commented as a few of the Rainbooms blushed from the praise, or in Rainbow Dash's case smirking smugly and nod her head.

"You know, it can't just be a coincidence we all met." Applejack stated as she adjusted her hat. "Ah mean, two groups of people that are pretty much magnets for the weird?"

"It's almost like fate." Twilight stated as she couldn't help but agree.

"It's almost like this is some sort of Fanficiton!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she looked at…the audience?!

Everyone was silent at Pinkie's outburst as they all simply looked around the room with the occasional sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Anyway…" Lincoln said, breaking the silence. "Now that explanations are out of the way…" Lincoln says he stood up from the table and put his arms on his hips as he looked at the Rainbooms. "What do you see we get that tour back on track?"

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Rainbow instantly agreed with a pumped-up fist.

"Superhero hang out day! Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she released more sugar bombs into the air in celebration.

"Well what are we waiting for dudes let's get this show on the road!" Luna cheered with Lincoln and the Rainbooms following suit as she opened the door for everyone.

However, before Pinkie could walk out the door Lincoln suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear. "So, you see them to?" Lincoln asked as he pointed towards the audience.

Pinkie slowly nodded as Lincoln spoke once more. "Theirs no cops in the 4th wall, we take this to our graves." Pinkie's response was simply giving Lincoln a slow wink.

Once they were all outside, Sunset stretched her body out, taking in the warm rays of the sun and asked. "So Louds, what's first on the agenda?"

"Well, I was think we could show you our towns laser ta-" But suddenly Lincoln was interrupted by a new voice that had a very thick Russian accent to it.

"Hey, all of you." The Louds and Rainbooms all looked back to find none other then Cage standing a few meters behind them on the clear open road. Only this time he had some additions. He had a strange chest plate attached to him by a brown harness and a few chains with the very center being some sort of core that was glowing with energy. This chest piece connected to braces that covered both of his arms that led to gauntlet-like devices on his wrist.

They all couldn't help but be disturbed by his appearance, especially the expression he had as well as that high-tech gear on him. Lincoln in particular already had his hand the Omnitrix, ready to activate it.

"Uh yes, can we…help you?" Twilight nervously asked, feeling very _off _about the Russian man.

Just then Cage looked at the tracking device given to him to locate the energy source. All 7 of them were in front of him. Cage then gave them all a smirk, which intimidated them even more. "So, you're the source of the energy surge in this town."

The Rainbooms eyes quickly widened as they looked to their amulets. He must have been referring to their magic. But…how would he know about this. "What…what are you talking about?" Sunset asked as she held her necklace close.

All Cage did in response is chuckle and say. "Don't play dumb with me, Zed gave me orders to find the energy spikes in this town and it looks like I found all 7 of them."

Lincoln's eyes quickly widened as he heard that name. "Zed?!" Lincoln yelled, causing the Rainbooms to flinch as Lincoln quickly turned to Luna. "Luna! Take Spike and get inside now!"

"On it dude!" Luna instantly agreed as she scooped the dog up in her arms and started running towards the house.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Spike yelled but was in vain as Luna look him into the house.

"Lincoln…what's up with this guy?" Applejack asked as she quickly stood in front of Rarity to protect her if need be.

"I don't know but if he's working for Zed, he's nothing but trouble. Better get ready for a fight." Lincoln said as he quickly activated the Omnitrix.

"You should listen to small white-haired boy." Cage confirmed as he pressed a button on each of his wrist gauntlets. The core on his chest plate glowed as the wrist gauntlets had something extend out of them. Suddenly attached to Cage's wrist were 6 feet long whips made of pure electricity. Cage then cracked the electric whips on the ground a few times, tearing up the road horribly in the process.

Once the Rainbooms saw that the treat was indeed real, Sunset quickly yelled. "Alright girls! Let's go!" All the girls quickly cheered in agreement as all amulets started to glow. Suddenly all the Rainbooms went through their own transformation as all of them gained pony-like ears on their heads with all of their hair extending greatly and gaining tail-like appearances. And with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Sci-Twi specifically gaining wings on their back matching their skin color.

Lincoln couldn't help but admire the Rainbooms own magical transformation, but quickly shook it off as he scrolled through the Omnitrix for his own transformation. "Come on, give me Feedback, or Ampfibian, something that can deal with electricity." Lincoln then slammed down on the Omnitrix and was covered by an emerald flash.

When the flash died down, Lincoln had transformed into a creature with a metal head with green eyes that was floating in between his shoulders. His body was mainly black but was yellow at the chest, legs, crab-like hands, and shoulders.

"**Lodestar**!" Lincoln, now known as Lodestar, called out in a metallic sounding voice. He then looked over himself and the form he was in and groan. "You know, I don't even know why I bother picking anymore."

Rainbow Dash then looked over to Lodestar and rose an eyebrow. "The magnet guy? Really?"

"Don't blame me, blame this stupid watch." Lodestar stated as his pointed his claw towards the Omnitrix symbol on his chest before looking back at cage. "Let's just try and take care of this guy."

"Already on it!" Rainbow said as he quickly zoomed toward Cage in a rainbow blur.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Sci-Twi called out but was in vain as Rainbow kept at it.

Cage simply smirked wickedly as he reared back his fist and, despite Rainbow's speed, nailed the athlete in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and making her cough up spit. Cage then grabbed Rainbow by her neck and through her up into the sky and proceeded to slam her back onto the ground with his left electric whip making her shout in pain from the intense electric shock before she was nailed right into the road already knocked out.

"Rainbow!" Her friends called in concern as they saw her body twitch. Lodestar then glared at Cage as the Russian man cracked his whips on the ground again.

"Alright! That's it!" Lodestar said as he floated off the ground and hovered towards cage. Lodestar then aimed his arms forward and sent magnetic waves out and used his magnet powers to lift up two nearby cars and send them flying towards Cage.

However, the terrorist procced to Whip the cars, splitting them in half before wrapping a half of each car in the whips and flinging them back at the transformed boy. While Lodestar was able to deflect on with his powers the second car struck Lodestar right in the chest and send him flying.

"Lincoln!" Sci-Twi yelled as she used her telekinesis to grab Lodestar as he was flying and set him next to her.

The Biosovortian rubbed his head and turned to Twilight and said. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Repay later, fight now!" Applejack said as she ran forward towards Cage. Cage then started cracking his whips where Applejack was, the farm girl however was agile enough to be able to dodge the whips of electricity and actually got in close to the Russian and landed a solid punch to his face.

Cage was sent staggering back a little bit and rubbed his cheek and look forward to see Applejack raising his fist at him and glaring as she said. "Come on partner, let's do this the old-fashioned way."

Cage actually smirked in response and actually deactivated his whips and cracked his neck. "Glady."

The two then engaged in a one on one physical battle. Applejack tried to land a couple of jabs to Cage's face, but the man simply dodged them easily before grabbing Applejack's wrist and throwing her over his shoulder, but Applejack land right on her feet and grabbed Cage's arm and proceeded to knee him in the gut.

While Cage did wince in pain, it seemed to only serve as a way of fueling Cage's maliciousness as he raised his head and head-butted Applejack right to her own forehead. Applejack cried out in pain as she held her head in agony. However, Cage wasn't done as he grabbed Applejack by her hair and forced her face right into his knee making her cry out again as her nose started bleeding form the impact.

Cage then forced Applejack to her feet and smacked her across the face sending to her the ground. The farm girl then looked up and saw Cage raise up his foot right above her face. "Say good night!" Cage said as he stomped down.

Applejack closed her eyes shut, expecting an extremely painful blow…but nothing happened. Applejack slowly opened one way and saw Cage foot was stuck pushing down on a familiar diamond construct.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rarity practically roared as she brought the diamond construct Cage's foot was on and sent it flying up, making Cage flip and landing on his back.

Just then Lodestar came back into the fray and dropped a few streetlights he picked up and threw them down right onto Cage.

Rarity quickly went to Applejacks side as Lodestar landing next to Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight. "So, is it over?" Sunset asked with concern as she still stood on guard.

"No." Lodestar said, making the others flinch. "It's never that easy."

Once Rarity made it to Applejack, the fashionista started to help the Farmgirl up, who was struggling due to her injuries from her fight with Cage. "Oh darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Hehe, well…Ah'm alive." Applejack answered as she slowly started to get up with her girlfriends help.

But just then the pile of streetlights was sent flying into the air as Cage emerged from it with his electric whips extended and smile on his voice. "I thought this was going to be easy. Good to know you all can actually entertain me." He then raised both of his whips up and slammed them at Rarity and Applejack, but the former reacted quickly and created a diamond dome around her and her love. However, the impact from the whips already caused her shield to start to crack.

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled as she reached into her hair and pulled out some pastry's and started to shake them into sugar bombs. "You leave my OTP alone!" Pinkie then through the ready to explode pastries at the Russian terrorist.

But Cage easily reacted and spun around and swiped his whips at the sugary treats making them explode before they reached him. Cage couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. "Explosive sugary treats? You American's always find ways to be crazy!"

"Look's who's talking!" Twilight yelled in retaliation as her hands glow purple as she used to telekinesis to take hold of the gear Cage had. "But let's see how tough you are without your tech!"

Twilight then started to pull hard on Cage's gear with her telekinesis to try and take it away from the terrorist. Cage grunted as he tried to fight against the telekinesis. Just then he deactivated his whips and through brute force fought against the purple girls powers and smacked his hand against the energy source.

The core glowed as it suddenly shot out an electro-magnetic pulse that disoriented Twilight and force her to cease her powers. Lodestar ended up grunting in pain as electricity surged through his body and was forced to his knees. "Lincoln!" Sunset and Pinkie yelled in concern as they went to his side.

"Uuuugh, ok, metal alien against electric weaponary…not the best match up." The transformed boy grunted as he tried to get up.

But just then Cage's whips wrapped around Lodestar and Pinkie's ankle. They screamed in pain, especially Lodestar due to being made of metal, before they were both sent up with Pinkie being slammed into the ground similar to Rainbow and with Cage throwing Lodestar at Twilight knocking the purple skinned girl to the side and breaking her glasses and with Lodestar finally being flung back to the other side of the street.

"No!" Sunset shrieked as she looked over at the now unconscious Pinkie Pie with a feeling of uselessness falling before her. Her magic powers were far from useful when it came to a combat scenario.

Cage then looked behind him and saw Rarity still shielding herself and Applejack with her diamond dome and smiled evilly as she got ready to crack his whips again. "Alright then, lets see how long it takes me to break your shiny little shield." Cage then started to get to work on breaking the shield as he continually slammed his electric whips down on the diamond dome with each striking causing more and more cracks in the shield.

Rarity was physically straining to keep her shield up as sweat started to run down her head while gritting her teeth. "Rarity…" Applejack breathed out as she watched her girlfriend struggled to protect them. To protect _her_. "You need to get outta here. Now!"

However, Rarity then turned to Applejack with the most serious expression the farm girl has seen on her face. "I'd never leave you darling…"

_SMASH!_

And then finally, Cages attacks broke the shield as Rarity was blown down the ground right in front of Applejack. They both took a second to look into each other's eyes before falling unconscious.

Cage simply smirked at his handy work before he heard running behind him and looked to see Sunset charging at him with angry tears in her eyes. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sunset then in vile attempt to attack him somehow took hold of his arm and proceeded to use her powers to read his thoughts.

But she could only to it for one second before she forced herself off him and fell onto her butt on the ground and look at him in pure horror. In that one second she read Cages thoughts; she saw everything that man truly was about. His acts of terrorism, the people he's killed and tortured.

Sunset tried to crawl away the best she could as Cage gave a psychotic smile and walked after her. "You…you're insane…" Sunset could barely mutter.

Just then Cage grabbed Sunset by her shirt and lifted her up into the air and said. "I like being insane…it makes me happy." And that was the last thing Sunset heard before Cages fist made directed contact with her face and knocked her out.

Cage then threw Sunset to the ground and laughed evilly at his accomplished. He took a look at all the girls he knocked out…and saw something that didn't add up. "Wasn't their one more?" He asked himself as he counted only 6 girls when he swore he saw seven earlier. And then something else hit him. "And where did monster-kid go?"

Sure enough, Lodestar had disappeared as well.

Currently the girl he was missing was Fluttershy, who was hiding behind a car with a now turned back Lincoln by her side unconscious. Fluttershy was currently frozen in pure fear as she prayed that Cage wouldn't look for them and much worse, find them.

When the fight started and Rainbow was quickly taken down, she completely broke down and hide the first place she saw. She and her power weren't good for a fight and as her named implied, she was far from a fighter. She barley gained enough courage to move and grab Lincoln when he turned back to normal and drag him to her hiding place and now that the rest of her friend were knocked out, she was completely frozen in fear.

"Where are you~" Cage called out in an eerie voice that almost made Fluttershy have a hard attack. She had both hands covering her mouth to keep herself from making a sound.

She heard footsteps from the Russian terrorist…and they got closer, and closer, and closer…and then stopped. Her color faded as she feared they'd been found but heard. "What was that?" She heard Cage ask to…someone she couldn't hear. Probably talking to someone via phone or earpiece. "Return to base? Fine. I guess I got enough to satisfy you."

Fluttershy then barely managed to tilt her head behind the side of the car and watched was Cage wrapped up her friend in non-electric whips and started dragging them away.

Once she saw he was gone, she grabbed Lincoln and ran to his house as fast as she could.

* * *

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, wake up!"

"Come on dude! Stay with us!"

"Wait! I have an idea!"

Lincoln groaned as he saw nothing blackness around him. Just then he felt something wet hit his face and lick him repeatedly.

Lincoln stared to stir and slowly opened his eyes and though his vision was blurry at first, but his vision started to come back to him and the first thing he saw…was Spike licking his faces. "Hey! Get off me!" Lincoln grumbled quietly as he light pushed Spike off him and onto the floor.

"Uh, your welcome." Spike said as he narrowed his eyes at Lincoln for pushing him off after successfully licking him back to consciousness.

Lincoln groaned again as he rubbed his head in pain as he was currently experiencing a splitting headache. "Ugh, what happened."

"That dude with that whips creamed all of you!" Luna explained as Lincoln's eyes widened as it all came back to him. The fight with Cage. Most of the Rainbooms being taken out.

"And that's not all…" He and Luna then looked to Fluttershy and saw that the yellow skinned girl was in tears with the Loud family pets trying to comfort her. "Sunset, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack…they were all taken!" Fluttershy then burst out crying as she tried to form more words. "You were all fighting the…best you could, and I was just the…coward that hid and could only watched as my friends…were all beaten and taken away!" She sobbed.

"Dude, don't be so hard of yourself." Luna said in sympathetic tone as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you saved my bro here."

"She's right Fluttershy, it would have been a lot worst if we were all taken." Lincoln reassured her as a determined expression came to his face.

"But…" Fluttershy tried to say but was cut off.

"And I know where Zed and the Forever Knight's base is." Lincoln told her, making Fluttershy's eyes widen a bit in hope. "So, we just need to bust in and get them back!"

Fluttershy then managed to wipe away her tears as, surprising a determined expression came to her face as she stood up quickly and said. "I'm coming with you!"

However, Lincoln and Luna weren't feeling too good about that as Lincoln asked. "Are you sure?" He asked but watched as Fluttershy nodded seriously.

"I wasn't able to fight with my friends…but I wanna save them!" Fluttershy told them as she slightly raised her voice. "You can't talk me out of this, I'm coming with you Lincoln."

Lincoln and Luna didn't say anything for a second, but finally Lincoln let out a sigh and smiled. "Guess I really can't say no to that can I?" Lincoln admitted as he looked Fluttershy in the eye. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

**_ROYAL WOODS CASTLE_**

Currently in the base of the Forever Knights, Zed was busy in the main lab. In container in front of him was the necklaces that belong to the 6 Rainbooms Cage had brought back to him. He currently had them all wired to a machine that showed him the energy reading the necklaces has. "It's amazing." Zed muttered as he documented the rather large amount of energy the necklaces had.

"So, what do you plan on doing with magic necklaces?" Cage asked as he leaned against the wall with his gear still on.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Zed answered as he continued observing the energy reading. "I still need to figure out how to unlock their power."

"OK, but what about bacon-haired girl? Why did you want her but simply had other female Americans locked in cage outside?" True to cages words, a still unconscious Sunset Shimmer was strapped to a table in the middle of the room.

"Take a look at this." Zed instructed as he pressed a button on the console in front of him and it lit up a monitor that also sensed energy right above Sunset. "I found that this girl in particular has a dormant reserve of Mana."

"Uuuh…Mana?" Cage asked in confusion, not knowing what that word meant.

"Think of it like the life force energy all living things have." Zed tried to explain in a way so that the Russian brute could understand. "While we all have it, this girl in particular seems to have much more then a normal _human _actually should. However, it seems to be dormant, leaving it unable to be used under normal circumstance. Should possibly be part Anodite, a rather quickly and powerful species in the universe."

"So, what's the plan then?" Cage asked as he was already itching to do something else as that fight earlier got his blood pumping.

"Well, if we somehow find a way to forcibly release that energy, she could be used a living battery that could supercharge our weapons!" Zed explained as a mad smile came to his face from the thought.

Cage himself gained a sick grin as he said. "You had me had Supercharge."

Back outside the castle, Lincoln and Fluttershy were hiding outside a bush as they took a look around the area and saw that security was far heavier than usual. Forever Knights patrolling everywhere. "Guess they really beefed up security today." Lincoln commented as Fluttershy gulped audibly.

"H-h-how are we g-g-gonna get inside?" Fluttershy asked as the last thing she wanted was to be on the sharp end of one of the guard's spears.

Lincoln looked towards the Omnitrix but sighed as he saw it was still in recharge mode. "The Omnitrix is still in the red, no going alien yet." Lincoln explained as Fluttershy let out a whimper in response. Lincoln looked towards the castle again and scratched his chin. "If only we could cause some sort of distraction."

"Like what?" Fluttershy asked. Just then they heard some tweeting from above and saw a blue jay looking down at them. The bird tweeted again as Fluttershy but a hand around her ear to hear better. "What was that? Could you come closer please?" Fluttershy asked as she held her finger out.

The blue jay then flew down and perched on top of the yellow girl's finger and tweeted again. "Yes, we are trying to get into the castle. Those bad men inside took out friends, but we can't get inside. We're trying to find a way to distract them so we can sneak in."

The blue jay then tweeted again, with Fluttershy gasping in response. "Really? You'd do that for us?" The blue jay tweeted again. "Oh, thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!" The blue jay then took off flying into the woods as Fluttershy smiled and Lincoln simply watching with a confused expression, not understanding what just happened.

"Uh, what' going on?" The white-haired boy asked with confusion.

Fluttershy simply giggling and actually gave Lincoln a sly look. "You'll see~"

About 5 minutes later, a duo of knights came walking by on patrol, on the look out for any intruders. But just then the wind started picking up to great proportions that the knights were forced to brace themselves. "What's going on with the wind?!" One knight yelled.

"Look! In the sky!" The other knight said as he pointed up.

Up in the sky currently a group of possibly 1000's of birds was in the sky flying directly at the Forever Knights castle. Before any of the guards could react, the birds all dropped down and started flying around and attacking them with the smaller birds swarming their faces and the large birds snatching theirs weapons in their talons.

It was complete chaos that came out of nowhere. And just the chaos a certain duo needed to sneak into the castle undetected.

And with said duo, Lincoln and Fluttershy were running through the halls of the lower levels of the castle with the former in the lead and laughing a bit. "Gotta admit Fluttershy that was pretty awesome!" The Loud boy complimented as Fluttershy blushed in response.

"Oh, um, it was nothing really." She said quietly making Lincoln simply roll his eyes at her extreme amount of modesty.

As the two were going through the rooms, they had a constant eye out for any signs of the rest of the Rainbooms. Just then, Lincoln creaked a door open slowly as he and Fluttershy looked to see if anyone was in the room and gasped at what they found.

They quickly ran into the room as inside was a large cell that held none-other then Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. "Girls!" Fluttershy called out as they all looked in her direction and smiled as they saw the two of them approaching.

"Fluttershy! Lincoln!" The Rainbooms called out as they approached the cell door.

"Oh I'm so glad you all are ok!" Fluttershy said as happy tears came to her.

"Yeah, we're ok." Twilight said but had a concerned expression on her. "But we don't know where Sunset Shimmer is. And they took our necklaces and we can't use our magic without them."

"I swear when I get out of here, I am going to kick their asses!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she banged on the bars to the cell.

"Yes, because that went so well last time!" Rarity yelled sarcastically as Applejack put her hands on Rarity's shoulders to calm her down.

"Zed probably has your necklaces, and Sunset to." Lincoln told them as he looked around the room for something. "Do you know where the keys are."

"Yeah, their hangin by the door over there." Applejack said as she pointed to the opposite end of the room and at the keys that were hanging on a hook next to the door.

"Huh, that's convenient." Lincoln said as he walked over to the keys.

"Wait!" Twilight called out right before Lincoln grabbed the keys. "You're right, that is convenient. _Too _convenient. What if they are booby trapped?" 

"Hehehe, you said booby." Pinkie Pie laughed as Twilight gave Pinkie an annoyed look.

"Well…only one way to find out." Lincoln cautiously said as he slowly reached out for the keys. The Rainbooms braced them selves incase anything happened. Lincoln then took the keys in hand, quickly took them off the hook and closed his eyes expecting something…and nothing happened.

Lincoln opened his eyes and looked for any signs of a trap activating and saw absolutely nothing. Lincoln simply shrugged and quickly went back to the Rainbooms cell and opened the door with the keys. "Huh, kinda anti-climactic." Pinkie commented as she and the rest of her friends excited the cell.

"Forget about that!" Applejack said as she pointed the door. "We gotta get our necklaces and Sunset back! Who knows what they're doing to her!"

"Right behind you darling!" Rarity agreed as Lincoln and the 6 Rainbooms continued forward to find Sunset and their amulets.

It took awhile of searching every room they passed by, but eventually they stumbled upon the last room they have yet to check. Before entering, Lincoln warned the Rainbooms to expect the worst and be ready for entering.

When they stepped into the room, it was completely pitch black except for a single light that shone down in front of the door right at Lincoln and the Rainbooms. Most of the Rainbooms felt extreme unease during the situation as they looked around and saw only darkness.

However, Lincoln had a glare on his face as he stepped forward and out of the light a bit. "Alright Zed, show yourself! I know you're here!"

Just then they heard the echo of a haunting chuckling through out the room as they heard someone say. "Oh, Lincoln Loud, no fun just like normal." Just then another light went off in the left part of the room as the iron-masked doctor Zed himself came into view.

"Alright Metal face! Where's our necklaces and Sunset!?" Rainbow demanded to know Fluttershy and Twilight held her back from running at the doctor.

"Oh? Do you mean these?" Zed asked as he reached into his lab coats pocket and pulled out all the Rainbooms neckless that he took. "These happen to be artifacts of mysterious origin filled with great power…and they were being used by teenagers. So, forgive me in saying that, no, I won't be giving them back."

All the Rainbooms growled at Zed in anger, and before anyone could say anything else, Zed spoke up again. "As for you friend…she's right here."

Just then all the lights turned on in the room and the Rainbooms and Lincoln were blinded for a second, but when they could see what was in front of them, they gained faces of horror. In the middle of the room was cage with his gear now having wires on the back of it and being connected to a large device with a glass orb on the top. An orb that had Sunset in it.

Sunset herself seemed to be in bad condition as she was breathing rapidly, and her body had burn marks all over her. "What are you doing to her?!" Twilight yelled as she started to feel sick at the sight.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that she had a large dormant amount of mana energy within her. So, I thought why not make use of that energy and use it to power up Cage's little toy here." Zed explained as the Russian man in questioned chuckle and stepped forward.

Activating the electric whips, Cage said. "Doctor…charge me."

"Gladly." Zed then pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. Just then the machine Sunset was trapped in activated as lights stared popping on. Sunset's eyes widened as plasma streams formed inside the orb she was in and attached to her causing her to scream in pain.

As this was happening, Cage's whips started to cage. The electricity they were made of started to get more intense as they started changing colors from white to a bright amber color.

The Rainbooms gasped in horror as they quickly caught onto what was happening. "Their draining her magic…" Rarity said as she held onto Applejack and tried not to faint.

"Oh no…not again…" Twilight said as she got some slight PTSD flash backs from when her device drained the magic of the Rainbooms with the exception of Sunset herself. She was glad that she didn't put her through that, but it looks like she was experiencing a draining technology far worst then her little gizmo from during the Friendship Games.

"Alright, enough is enough." Lincoln growled as he stepped forward and activated the Omnitrix. '_Give me another alien bad for the situation, and your dead meat!'_ Lincoln then slammed down the core of the Omnitrix and was covered in a bright light.

Suddenly, Lincoln started changing in a brand-new way. Light orange fur started covering his body as his white hair started growing out along with a white horse-like tail growing on him. His feet turned into hooves as an orange horn sprouted from his forward and orange wings forms on his back.

When the flash died down, Lincoln found that he had transformed into some sort of anthropomorphic horse-like creature with a unicorn horn and Pegasus-like wings. Thin orange fur covered his whole body and he had a flowing white mane and tail. He also had armor cover his whole body making him resemble a knight with the Omnitrix symbol being on his left shoulder pad.

Lincoln took a look at himself…and didn't know what to feel.

'**What…the heck…are you?**'

"I…have no idea." Lincoln responded as he had no idea what the heck kinda alien he was.

Pinkie however had stars in her eyes she looked at Lincoln's new form. "You're an Alicorn!" The pink skinned girl squealed.

"Uuuh, an ali-what?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Amazing." Twilight said as she pulled a spare set of glasses out of her purse so she could see better. "Perhaps when we ponied up earlier, the Omnitrix took a sample of all our transformed DNA and brought it together to make an Alicorn transformation for the Omnitrix!"

"Uuuuuh…"

'**Just agree with it and get ready for the fight! We can figure it out later!**'

"Right!" Lincoln said as he faced forward and looked at Cage. "I'll handle this guy, you guys get your necklaces back from Zed!"

"Right! The Rainbooms agreed as they prepared to take off after the mad doctor.

"Over my dead body!" Cage yelled as he raised his magically charged whip up and was about to crack it at the Rainbooms and Lincoln.

The Rainbooms braced for impact but didn't feel anything. They look forward to see that Lincoln's horn was now glowing and created a magic barrier that held back the whip. "Alright! This is awesome! Alright you brute, you beat Lodestar, but let's see how you handle…**Eclipse**!"

"Ooooh! I like it!" Pinkie and Rarity said at the same time.

"Come on ya'll!" Applejack called out as she gestured her arm forward. "Let's get back what's rightfully ours!" The Rainbooms quickly yelled in agreement as they went after Zed.

Back with Lincoln, now known as Eclipse, he proceeded to push the shield forward, creating a wave of energy that forced Cage back of bit. Using his wings, Eclipse then flew into the air and charged at the orb holding Sunset. "Don't worry Sunset! I'll get you out of here!"

'**LOOK OUT!**'

Eclipse looked down and quickly backed up, narrowing dodging a blow from Cage's whip. "Guess it wouldn't be that easy." Eclipse stated as he clicked his tongue. If he was going to free Sunset, he was gonna have to take down Cage.

"Hey! I'm getting bored down here! Why not come down here and play!" Cage yelled with a psychotic smirk.

"You want me? Then fine! Take this!" Eclipse's horn then glowed brightly as he fired a powerful magic blast at Cage. Cage response by striking the magic blast with his whip and deflecting it and using his other whip to wrap around Eclipse's legs.

Before he could be harmed, Eclipse used his horn to cut the whip that wrapped around him causing it to fall to the ground. However, surprisingly, the whip grew back to its normal length. "Alright, let's try this!" Eclipse's horn then glowed brightly as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Cage looked around trying to predict where Eclipse was, but just then he felt a strong fist punch him in the back of the back. He looked back and saw Eclipse disappear again before teleport right in front of Cage and punching him in the nose.

"Heh, not gonna lie, this Alicorn form is pretty cool!" Eclipse stated as he teleported again to Cage's left and roundhouse kicked him in the face with his left hoof.

Cage finally regained himself as he rubbed his cheek and growled at Eclipse.

"Alright…" Cage said slowly as he cracked his whip on the ground. "Time to get serious."

Back with the Rainbooms and Zed, the former group was having trouble dealing with the doctor as he showed them he had some brawn along with brains as he was almost effortlessly dodging any attempts the Rainbooms were making to attack him, reach into his pocket, or rip his lab coat off. "I swear I almost feel sorry for all you." Zed said as he dodged a kick from Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah!" The athlete yelled in retaliation as Zed dodged Twilight from reaching into his lab coat pocket. "And why's that?!"

Zed simply chuckled as he caught a punched from Applejack and put pressure on it, making the farmer wince in pain as she tried to pull her fist back. "Because without your powers your all helpless. Look, you can't even land a hit on little ole me."

"That can't stop us from trying!" Rarity yelled as she suddenly appeared in right behind Zed and tried to grab him, but the doctor response by throwing Applejack right at Rarity, sending them both to the ground.

As this was happening, Pinkie actually found herself getting frustrated. Their powers were gone, Sunset was in pain, and Eclipse was the only one standing up to their foes. Just then, the pink skinned girl gained a smirk as something came to her. "HEY ZED!" Pinkie yelled as Zed looked to Pinkie as the rest of the Rainbooms stopped and looked to her as well.

"Oh? What is it? Have some sort of joke or punchline to make?" Zed mocked as Pinkie glared at him with a mischievous smile and stepped forward.

Pinkie then cleared her throat as she said. "Look left. Back at me. Now back to your left. Back to me. Sadly, I am not to your left. Look down. Now look up. Chicken Butt. Look right. You're mask is weird. Look to my hand. What's inside it? It's our magical necklaces. I took them from your pocket when you weren't looking. Where are they now? Their on my friends necks. We have our powers back!"

Sure enough, suddenly all the Rainbooms now had their necklaces on them. Zed's eyes widen at the scene as he looked in his pocket and saw that the necklaces were gone. "What the-when did-how did..." Zed stuttered as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"Alright Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash cheered as the Rainbooms all got into their pony forms again and glared at Zed.

Pinkie then pulled out some chocolate from her hair and shook them and turned them into sugar bombs before throwing them at Zed, the chocolate exploded sending Zed back. The doctor then was caught in Twilight's telekinetic grip as she pinned him to the ground. Applejack then pulled out a rope as Rainbow Dash grabbed her and started circling around Zed and when the blur disappeared it showed Zed hog tied with an apple gagging him. Finally, Rarity someone multiple diamond constructs and surrounded Zed with them like a cage.

"Well, one down. Now to free Sunset!" Twilight said as the others cheered in agreement.

Back with Eclipse, he was currently busy...getting thrown into the wall. Cage was now going on the complete offense and wasn't taking anything from Eclipse as he entered a sort of rage state and broke through any shield Eclipse made and the Alicorn was struggling to gain the upper hand. "I was feared before. I was the greatest threat to ever walk my homeland..." Cage began with a purely insane look in his eye. "But now, I'll give the whole world the reason to be afraid."

Eclipse growled as he stood back up and looked at the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder pad. "I gotta end this quick, no telling how much Sunset can take. Guess its do or die!" Eclipse then hit the Omnitrix symbol, causing four prongs to pop up from it as Eclipse starting evolving. The Alicorn now grew an extra foot and a half, his horns grew longer and extremely sharp, essentially like a sword. Three small but sharp spikes appeared on the bottoms of his hooves. His teeth turned into fangs as he gained claws on his hands. He grew an extra set of wings underneath his original pair as the feathers on his wings changed from their normal state to being made up of an extremely sharp metal-like feathers. Eclipse was know an Ultimate Alicorn.

"**Ultimate Eclipse**!" The hyper evolved Alicorn called out as he now had a much more vicious look in his eye.

Cage growled as he prepared a powerful strike with his whip, but U. Eclipse effortlessly blocked it by holding his arm out and creating a magical barrier. "That won't work again." Eclipse said in a deeper voice as he teleported to Cage's instantly and kicked the Russian man in the middle of the back with his spikes hooves causing Cage to cry out in pain as he was sent crashing into the wall.

U. Eclipse smirked at his work before noticing the wires connecting the device Sunset was in and Cage's gear. U. Eclipse then flew high into the air in less then a blink of an eye and looked at the wires and said. "I think it's time to shut you down." The evolved Alicorn then started to spin around rapidly and his metal-like feathers shot out like quills towards the ground as they easily pierced through the wires.

Once the connection was severed, the device Sunset was in shut down as Sunset's magic was finally done being drained. Sunset was now breathing quietly as the torture was done. This allowed Rarity to created a diamond construct under Applejack and boost her up for the farm girl to easily smash the glass orb Sunset was trapped in and for Twilight to use her telekinesis to float Sunset out.

When Cage emerged from the rubble, he looked to see the magic power disappear from his whips and watched as U. Eclipse floated down towards him and glaring at him. "You've lost. Stand down."

Cage then growled before letting out a psychotic scream as he lashed both of his whips at the hyper evolved Alicorn, but U. Eclipse easily caught both of them in his hand with out experiencing any pain. U. Eclipse simply narrowed his eyes as his horn glowed brightly as an orb of magic energy formed and was shot out at Cage and the Russian could do nothing as it collided with him creating a giant explosion.

When the dust cleared, it showed Cage completely unconscious with all of his gear destroyed. U. Eclipse then gently floated down before hitting the Omnitrix symbol and reverting back to normal Eclipse and then back to Lincoln as the Loud boy said. "Tak dolgo, tovarishch."

"Lincoln!" Lincoln looked back to see the Rainbooms approaching him with Sunset in Sci-Twi arms.

"Guys!" Lincoln yelled back as he approached them. He quickly noticed Sunset and asked. "Is she ok?"

"I-I'm not sure." Sci-Twi said in concern. "She's breathing, but...a lot of her magic energy was drained."

Lincoln then looked back at Sunset, but watched as the yellow skinned girl started stirring. They all gasped as Sunset started to open her eyes and smiled at everyone. "Everyone...thank you..."

They all gave soft smiles at Sunset, glad everything was over...before everything started shaking.

"Uuuh, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern as suddenly magical energy started to surge all throughout the room. Suddenly a purple vortex started opening up in the middle of the room as all the Rainbooms and Lincoln started backing away with Twilight in particular looking in pure fear. "No...not again..."

"What's going on?!" Lincoln yelled as he got his answer as the vortex starting splitting apart and creating a rift. A rift that lead into an entirely different world.

"Uuuh, anyone else getting some Friendship Game flash backs to?" Pinkie asked in a worried tone as she remembered rifts like this opening up when Sci-Twi became Midnight Sparkle. Only this rift was MUCH bigger.

"Oh no, not again..." Fluttershy said as she started backing away.

"It must have been all the magic energy in the area." Twilight said as the rift started to get bigger and bigger. "Sunset's magic getting transferred to the gear, all of our elements, and Lincoln turning into an Alicorn. It must have built up so much energy its opening a rift into Equestria!"

"And this one a lot bigger then the ones you opened up." Applejack commented as she grabbed Rarity and started backing away.

"Yes, I'm afraid if this one gets any bigger...it'll destroy both worlds!" Sci-Twi revealed making everyone gasp in horror.

Lincoln proceeded to stare at the rift in seriousness as he stepped forward as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Sunset tried to reach out to the white haired boy to stop him, but her injuries kept her mobility extremely limited. "Lincoln...stop..."

Lincoln didn't and kept walking until he was right in front of the rift and looked at the Omnitrix. "Ok listen Omnitrix, I don't Goop, and I don't want NRG. Just give me something so I can close my rift and we can all get on with our lives." Lincoln then quickly activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down and was covered in an extremely bright emerald flash.

The flash seemed to be as bright as the sun as it blinded all of the Rainbooms. "What's going on!? I can't see anything!" Rarity said right as the light died down.

When they all could see again, they saw an alien floating above the ground. His body looked like it was made of space itself with a black body and stars covering it. he had three horns on his hand and his hands were white. When they alien spoke, it had a sounded like three voice talking. Lincolns, a males, and a females voice.

"_Alien X!_" The mighty Celestialsapien called out.

The Rainbooms could only watch in amazement as Alien X look up at the giant rift and said. "_Seconded! Magical Rift Sealing motion carried!_" Alien X then rose a single hand as waves of energy came out of it. Suddenly the rift started sealing itself back up as it got smaller, and smaller, and smaller before ultimately disappearing.

The Rainbooms all had dropped jaws as they witness the Alien God work his power and effortlessly seal the rift to Equestria. Except Pinkie who crossed her arms and smirked at the audience. "He could totally beat Green Lantern."

When that was over. Alien X turns toward the Rainbooms and hover over to them and looked at Sunset and pointed his finger at her. "_Let's patch you up_."

Sunset was then lifted from Twilights arms as she was covered in a silver glow. When it faded, Sunset landed back on the ground on her feet, all her injuries gone and her clothes patched up. Sunset looked over herself before she started laughing and spinning around with her friends smiling. "I feel good as new!"

"_That's good. Because you still have a concert to play tonight_." Alien X reminded them. All the Rainbooms stopped what they were doing and looked to each other and smirked.

* * *

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

"AND PLEASE WELCOME THE OPENING ACT, ALL THE WAY FROM CANTERLOT CITY, THE RAINBOOMS!" The announcer told everyone as they all cheered. The Royal Woods Potluck concert was in full swing and the Rainbooms were on all stage with their instruments and Lincoln and Luna in the front row.

Sunset then took the mic as she announced. "All right everyone! This song is dedicated to someone that even though we just met is easily one of the coolest people we've met! We know you're listening so this song is for you!"

The Rainbooms then began playing a bit of a techo sounding song as they began singing.

Sunset Shimmer:

_It started when an alien device did what it did!_

Twilight Sparkle:

_And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

Rainbow Dash:

_Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid he's L-10!_

Rainbooms:

_L-10!_

Rarity:

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise!_

Applejack:

_He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!_

Pinkie Pie:

_He's slimy, creepy, fast, and strong he's every shape and size he's L-10!_

Rainbooms:

_He's L-10!_

Sunset Shimmer:

_Armed with powers he's on the case!_

_Fighting off evil from earth or space!_

_He'll never stops till he makes them pay!_

_Cause he's the baddest kid to ever say the day!_

_L-10!_

Rainbooms:

_L-10!_

And with that, the Rainbooms finished there song, allowing the Royal Woods Potluck concert to continue full swing.

* * *

**_Aaah, finally done with this. You know I'm serious about making that Loud 10 x MLP crossover. I already have a bunch of stuff planned and I'm thinking of making it sooner rather then later but you'll just have to wait and find out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a couple days of writing to recharge._**


	6. Loud 10 vs Squid Girl

_**Sorry it's been awhile since the last one-shot. I've been working on my other stories. But after rewatching this anime I just had to do this so I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Now landing in Japan. We thank you for flying with us._" A female voice said through an intercom that rang out through a Japanese airport. Currently passengers were entering the airport after leaving the plane they were on while collecting their luggage.

And amongst the passengers were two individuals that stood out. One was an American male that was 15 years old and stood at 5 foot and 3 inches tall. He had white hair and green eyes and wore a white hoodie with orange highlights all over it and the back having L10 on it in big orange letters along with blue jeans and white and red shoes. This was Lincoln Loud, sometimes known as Loud 10 bearer of the Ultimatrix.

The second person was a Japanese female that towered over Lincoln at 7 foot 6 inches. She wore a loose fitting short sleeved azure blue tank top that showed off her belly. She had ocean blue eyes and wore pink pearl earrings. Her hair was free flowing and silver and went all the way down past her butt. She wore skintight short jeans and had long bronze colored socks that went halfway to her knees and sparkly silver kitten heels. This was the girlfriend to Lincoln Loud, Wendy Yoroi.

The two had collected their luggage and began their walk through the airport all the while receiving looks from a number of people from the airport. It was a given considering Lincoln and Wendy were renowned as world famous superheroes that have saved the world and even the universe on multiple occasions. The two of them simply learned to ignore it and enjoy their time together.

As they were walking through the airport, Lincoln looked up at his girlfriend with a smile and said. "So how's it feel to be back in your home country Wendy?"

Wendy giggled in response as she took a deep breath of the Japanese are and let out a pleased sigh. "It feels great Linky!" Wendy said with happiness. "I know all the big stuff that's happened in my life was after I moved to America, but it feels nice to be back home!"

"Yeah I bet." Lincoln responded as he took a look out the airport window. "Great place for a vacation if I say so myself."

Wendy nodded in agreement with a sweet smile. But just then the tall girl looked around the airport and saw all the people starring at them and said with a worried tone. "I hope we'll be able to enjoy it though."

Lincoln but his hands behind his head as he noticed the people starring at them and shrugged. "Eh, worse scenario I scare em off with Toepick." Lincoln told the silver hair girl as she laughed in response.

"Well that will look good for your public image." Wendy said as she laughed with Lincoln chuckling and shrugging.

"Like I care what the media says about me." Lincoln said in a confident tone while poking Wendy's cheek. "And Will Harangue can go to Hell for all I care."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Wendy said with a growl. Honestly it took every bit of her willpower to not go down to that scumbag's studio and break every bone in his body…and his car…and his entire studio.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Lincoln said with a smirk. "Now how about we just forget about all that and just try to enjoy a vacation with just ourselves."

Lincolns response was Wendy bending down to plant a soft kiss on the Loud boys' lips. Lincoln immediately return the kiss and the two simply stood there with their lips connected for a good minute until the two finally separated with smiles on their faces. "That sounds like a great idea."

Lincoln smiled warmly as his amazon of a girl friend and began saying. "So, what do you wanna-WOAH!" Before Lincoln could finish Wendy suddenly picked Lincoln up with ease and cradled him in one of her arms while using the other arm to carry both their luggage with no issue.

"Come on, we're burning daylight!" Wendy said excitedly as she held her boyfriend close to her. "Let's sign into the hotel and go to this beach nearby." The Japanese girl then started speed walking through the airport, eager to leave and officially start her vacation with her boyfriend.

"Uh, Wendy, I can walk just fine ya know." Lincoln said with an embarrassed blush as his girlfriend held him close and tight.

"I know. I just don't care." Wendy responded sweetly as Lincoln groaned in response but simply smiled and leaned into Wendy, letting her do what she wanted.

* * *

**_THE BEACH_**

"Order ready for table 3 Eiko!" A sweet female voice called out from inside a beach side restaurant. Currently at a Japanese beach was a small beach side restaurant called The Lemon, two girls were currently at work with one cooking and the other waiting tables for the hungry beach goers.

The first girl was the one cooking the food and behind the counter. She resembled a kind a sweet person with long blue hair and narrowed eyes.

"Got it Chizuru!" The second girl said as she collected the food and drink from the counter. She was 17-years old and had short brown hair. This was Chizuru's younger sister and manager of The Lemon Eiko.

As Eiko was handing the food to the table, Chizuru looked around and noticed a lack of a certain emissary of the sea. "Hey, have you seen Squid Girl anywhere?"

Eiko set the food down on table three and looked to her older sister and said. "Well, she's either cleaning up trash on the beach, playing with Takeru, or running away from Sanae and/or Cindy."

Chizuru simply gave a sweet smile and nodded. "Oh ok, I guess since we're not really that busy it should be alright."

"Yeah, I guess." Eiko said as she walked over to her sister. "Still, it's a bit weird not having her around ya know?"

"It does seem a little quiet." Chizuru admitted with her smile never leaving her face.

"Sis! Sis!" The voice of a young boy called out to the sisters. Eiko and Chizuru looked to see a young boy running up to them holding a phone.

"Well that eliminates one of the options where Squid Girl is." Chizuru said while putting a hand to her cheek.

"What's up Takeru?" Eiko asked as she watched her, and Chizuru's younger brother run up to them with an excited expression on his face.

"Did you guys hear?!" He asked with hardly contained enthusiasm.

Eiko and Chizuru looked to each other with a confused expression on their faces before turning back to their brother. "Hear what?" They both asked in unison.

"Loud 10's coming to Japan!" Takeru said with loudly with nothing but excitement in his voice.

Everyone eating in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to Takeru as he said that. They quickly began muttering about the topic as Eiko gasped in response as Chizuru's mouth gaped a tiny bit.

"Woah are you serious?" Eiko asked in a surprised tone.

"Well that's certainly a surprise." Chizuku admitted while putting a hand to her cheek again.

"Yeah! Look!" Takeru said as he showed his phone to his older sisters. The phone was currently on twitter and was on the profile of someone who's username was 'Ja'OrreTheFriendlyGhost' and showed a picture of Lincoln and Wendy with suitcases.

And written along with the picture was. "My two best friends ready to leave on a private vaca to Japan. #Livingthelife. #AliensInJapan."

Something in Eiko ticked as she read the profile name of the twitter account and a tic mark appeared on her head. "I don't know who this 'Ja'Orre' is but for some reason he sounds annoying."

"How does someone get that tall?" Chizuru muttered as she looked at Wendy in the photo.

"Imagine if they actually came here!" Takeru said as he started jumping up and down. "That would be so cool!"

"Maybe, but Japan is a big place Takeru." Chizuru said with a gentle smile. "We shouldn't get our hopes up."

"Yeah, Chizuru is right. I'm sure there are a lot of place in Japan they would rather visit more then here." Eiko stated as Takeru lowered his head.

"Yeah, I know…" Takeru muttered sadly before he quickly started to perk up again. "But think of how cool it would be if he did come here! Besides you never know what could happen, after all, we got squidy didn't we?"

"And all the headaches that followed." Eiko groaned while rubbing her head as Chizuru let out a giggle.

"Well you never know I suppose." Chizuru added in.

"Excuse me could I get a refill!" A woman from a table asked as she rose her mug in the air.

"Oh! Yeah sure thing!" Chizuru said as she rushed over to refill the woman's drink.

Eiko simply watched her sister walk away before turning back to her little brother. "Why don't you go play and if they do show up, I'll be sure to tell you. Ok?"

"Alright! Thanks sis!" Takeru said as he went running off towards the beach.

* * *

"COME BACK SQUIDY!"

"YOU GET THE KRAKEN AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"

Currently on the beach, two girls were causing quite the ruckus due to one running away from the other one as they chased them. The girl chasing the other girl had brown hair and eyes and had hearts in their eyes as they chased the girl in front of them. This was Sanae Nagatsuki.

The girl being chases was…quite bizarre looking. She looked like a young girl with pale skin and blue eyes…and tentacle hair. Yes, her long hair was blue and resembled squid tentacles. She also had a white hat that resembled the head of a squid. She had a long white sleeveless dress with blue bracelets over her wrist as well as white shoes.

This was Squid Girl. A girl from the sea that had the traits and powers of a squid. She came to the surface with the goal of inkvading humanity due to humans polluting the ocean. She…had little success with this mission due to, well, only having the powers of a squid.

"Come on Squiddy! I just wanna cuddle with you!" Sanae called out to Squid Girl with a blushing face.

"I said no inking way!" Squid Girl yelled back as she turned around and suddenly her tentacle hair extended and proceeded to slap Sanae in the face and send her flying away.

When she landed, despite the red mark on her face, she had a lovestruck smile on her face from the slap and muttered. "I love my Squiddy~"

"Huh, wonder what the ruckus is about?"

"Shut up. Keep rubbing."

"Hehe, alright, alright." Lincoln said as he went back to rubbing sunscreen on Wendy's back. Sure enough, Lincoln and Wendy had chosen to spend some of their vacation time at the beach where The Lemon was.

Currently the two were simply relaxing on a towel and enjoying themselves. Lincoln was wearing a simple pair or orange swim trunks and Wendy was wearing a purple bikini and had taken off her earrings.

So far, their vacation has gone off without a hitch. No ones come to bother them, the weather was nice, no invading aliens, or world destroying events. Smooth sailing so far.

Wendy sighed in pure delight as she laid down on the towel with her boyfriend rubbing sunscreen over her back. "How are you so good at this?" Wendy asked with a smile of pure bliss on her face.

"A good boyfriend never reveals his secrets." Lincoln said with a grin as he finished up his work on Wendy's back. Wendy simply sighed in delight again in response.

The two then simply sat there taking in the sun's rays for a bit before something inevitably interrupted them. And that things was-

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

Lincoln blush and froze. Wendy then turned to her boyfriend with a sly grin on her face. "It sounds like someone's hungry."

Lincoln chuckled sheepishly in response as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, yeah maybe a little." Just then another stomach growl interrupted them. Only this one didn't come from Lincoln. Lincoln gave a smug smile as he watched Wendy slowly start blushing. "Seems like I'm not the only one."

Wendy lightly shoved Lincoln to the sand in response as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm hungry to." Wendy admitted as Lincoln lightly laughed and sat back up. Wendy looked around the beach and eventually spotted a beach side restaurant. "Hey, why don't we eat there?"

Lincoln looked to where his girl friend was pointing and smiled. "Hey yeah, I get to eat a real Japanese restaurant." Lincoln said with excitement in his voice. He then stood up and offered his hand to Wendy. "You coming?"

"Such a gentlemen~" Wendy responded in a playfully tone as she took the Loud Boy's hand and let her boyfriend help her up.

The two then proceeded to walk towards the beach side restaurant and could see it was called 'The Lemon.' Thanks to Wendy, Lincoln's picked up a lot on the Japanese language and writing and could now speak, write, and read it confidently.

Inside they could do a blue haired girl working in the kitchen and a brown-haired girl waiting tables. "Um, excuse me." Wendy said toward the blue haired girl to get her attention.

"Hello and welcome to The Lemon. How may I-Oh…Oh." Chizuru looked to Lincoln and Wendy as she was talking and saw who exactly dropped by the restaurant. Chizuru gave an embarrassed smile as she said. "Well, what are the odds."

Lincoln and Wendy chuckled sheepishly in response as the former asked. "I'm guessing you know who we are."

"Mm-hm." Chizuru hummed with a nodded before turning to her sister. "Eiko, we got costumer."

"Right away sis." Eiko said as she finished taking a table's order. She put the pencil behind her ear as she started walking towards Lincoln and Wendy. "Hello, I'll show you to your ta-LOUD 10!" Eiko suddenly yelled in surprise as she saw who came into the The Lemon.

"Eiko, don't be rude." Chizuru told her younger sister. "Show them to their table."

"O-o-oh, y-y-yeah." Eiko stuttered as she turned around with the motion of a robot. "R-R-R-Right th-t-this w-way."

Lincoln and Wendy giggled a bit in response as they followed Eiko. The manager seated them both at a table at the far end of the The Lemon right next to the wall. "Thank you." Lincoln and Wendy said as they sat across from each other.

"Y-Yep." Eiko said before sheepishly chuckling. "Heh, sorry about my reaction back there. It's just our brother was talking about you two earlier we said that he shouldn't get his hopes up that you two would be here specifically."

"Well one thing I've learned as a hero is that life works in mysterious ways." Lincoln said with Wendy nodding with a smile. Lincoln's dealt with many sort of crazy coincidences in his life and it looks like now wasn't any different.

"I'm guessing your little brothers a fan?" Wendy asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, he is." Eiko answered as he pulled out her pencil and notepad. "He was really excited when he heard you were coming to Japan on vacation."

"Wait how would he kn…it was Ja'Orre wasn't it?" Lincoln asked as he and Wendy gained deadpanned expression. That was the last time they let Ja'Orre take a pre-vacation picture of them. Eiko nodded in response, remembering the twitter name, as Lincoln and Wendy sighed. "Of course. Well, if your bro stops by, I wouldn't mind seeing him for a bit."

"Really?" Eiko asked with a raised brow. Lincoln nodded in response. While this was a vacation, he wouldn't mind sparing a few minutes to talk to one of his younger fans. "Wow, thanks. I'm sure he'd love that. Anyway, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a water with lemon." Wendy answered almost immediately afterwards.

"I'll take a Ramune Lemonade please." Lincoln requested as he took a look at the drinks on the menu.

"Water with lemon and a Ramune Lemonade coming right up." Eiko said as she went to fulfill the drink request.

Just a couple minutes after, Lincoln and Wendy were enjoying their drinks and talking while deciding on what food to order. Eiko was one her phone texting as Chizuru was cooking some food. Eiko finished her texting as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Alright, just told Takeru that Loud 10 is here." Eiko told her sister.

"It was so nice that he agreed to meet him." Chizuru said as she focused on cooking. "I imagine his kind of work leaves him tired most of the time. I figured the last thing he'd wanna do is have fans swarming him."

"Well I'll make sure Takeru is on his best behavior when he gets here." Eiko reassured her older sister as Chizuru smiled sweetly and nodded.

Just then the two heard footsteps coming towards them along with a familiar voice speaking up. "Geez, that Sanae is a real pain in the beak."

Eiko put her hands to her hips as she watched with a light glare as none other then Squid Girl came into The Lemon. "About time ya got here." Eiko scolded as Squid Girl looked at her. "You're lucky we didn't have any sort of rush."

"Hey, I can't help it that Sanae always chases after me!" Squid Girl yelled while waving her arms around in the air comedically. "Besides who the ink told you that I wait on you hand and foot?"

"Squid Girl could you please take these orders to table 4, 8, and 10 please?" Chizuru requested in her usual sweet tone as she set several dishes down on the counter.

"Right away Chizuru!" Squid Girl responded in a bit of a frightened tone as she quickly used her tentacles to pick up the dishes. But before she could head to hand out the dish, Eiko but her hand firmly on Squid Girl's shoulder.

"And just one thing." The Manager told the Tentacle haired girl in a stern and serious tone. "Don't eat the shrimp off the Shrimp Fried Rice! Got it!"

"What?!" Squid Girl yelled back in response. "Why the kraken not?!"

"Because customers are started to complain that's why!" Eiko yelled backed at the emissary of the sea. "And today we have two costumers that are kind of a big deal!"

Eiko then pointed towards the table Lincoln and Wendy were sitting at. Squid Girl looked at the couple talking and gave a blank look. "They just look like normal humans to me."

Eiko flinched in response as she looked at Squid Girl in disbelief. "Do you…Do you seriously not know who that is?!"

"Should I?" Squid Girl asked the manager of The Lemon with her blank look still on her face.

"That's Loud 10 ink for brains!" Eiko yelled in response. "Lincoln Loud and his girlfriend Wendy Yoroi! Superheroes! Kind of saved the world a few times! Hero of humanity! Ring a bell?!"

Squid Girls eyes suddenly widened when she heard Eiko say that. "Savior of Humanity…" Squid Girl then quickly looked back at Lincoln and Wendy with narrowed eyes that were glowing red.

'_So...those two are the guardians of the humans huh? Hmph! Protectors of a species that does nothing but throw away its trash in the ocean! But, if I can defeat those two then the humans will surely lose hope and morality and give into the those of the sea! DEFEATING THOSE TWO WILL BE THE PINACLE OF MY INKVASION OF HUMANITY!'_

"Squid Girl, those orders are getting cold." Chizuru reminded Squid Girl in a sweet tone that somehow made Squid Girl flinch and pale a little.

"I'll get right on it Chizuru!" Squid Girl said as she quickly delivered orders to their assigned table.

Back with Lincoln and Wendy, the couple were simply looking at the menu and trying to decide on what to get. "Hmmm, I think I'll get the squid ink noodles." Wendy decided as she saw the item listed as a Lemon special.

"People actually eat squid ink?" Lincoln asked with a semi-disgusted tone. The idea of willingly eating ink just kind of seemed surreal to him. He wasn't sure even Lana would...nevermind, she would totally eat ink.

"Yep!" Wendy said with a big smile and nod. "I know it sounds disgusting but it's really good! It adds a lot of flavor to the dishes. You should try it!"

"Well...I guess it would be cool to try some new and exotic dishes." Lincoln said with a nervous tone and a sweat drop. "Alright, I guess I'll try it."

"Sweet!" Wendy cheered before turning to Eiko. "Hey, we'll take two orders of squid ink noodles please!"

"Coming right up!" Eiko told the couple with a smile as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Not so fast!"

_SLAM!_

Suddenly everyone in the restaurant, Lincoln and Wendy included looked to see Squid Girl stand up on one of the tables and glare right and Lincoln and Wendy. They then watched as Squid Girl pointed at Lincoln and Wendy. "Alright! Listen up Lincoln Loud and Wendy Yoroi! So you think of yourselves as the defenders of humanity huh? Well I happen to be the inkvader of humanity! And so I, Squid Girl, the emissary of the sea challenge you to a battle over humanity!"

Waves dramatically splashed behind Squid Girl somehow as she gave a challenging glare to Lincoln and Wendy as they simply stared at her with a neutral expression.

Meanwhile Eiko looked on with completely shock and surprise as Chuzura sweatdropped and put a hand to her cheek, her smile never leaving her face. "Oh dear, there she goes again."

"Is she crazy?!" Eiko shouted in complete disbelief. "Is she trying to get herself killed?!"

"...Did...did someone lose a child?" Lincoln asked in response to Squid Girls challenge as he looked around for the parent of what looked like a little girl. Squid Girls proceeded to fall off the table comedically in response to what Lincoln said.

"Aaaaw, look at her little squid hat." Wendy gushed as she looked over Squid Girl and her appearance. "She's so cute!"

"I am not cute!" Squid Girl yelled in response as she got up and started flailing around like a kid. "I am an emissary of the sea and I want to battle you for control of humani-ACK!"

Suddenly, cutting off Squid Girl, was Wendy as she wrapped Squid GIrl into a tight hug. "You're just so adorable!" The Japanese Amazon said as Squid Girl kicked her legs, trying to free herself from the bear hug. "You're like a little squid person."

"I'm not...a squid person...I'm an actual...Squid." Squid Girls managed to say despite the tight hug she was in.

"Aww, look at that." Chizuru said as she looked at the scene with a sweet smile. "Squid Girl made a new friend."

Just then Eiko walked up to them and put her hands together and gave Lincoln and Wendy a bow. "I apologize for Squid Girl here. She's a bit of a troublemaker and pain in the neck."

"Aw don't worry about it, it's fine." Wendy reassured the manager as she held on tight to Squid Girl. "She's just being a little rascal. Isn't that right?"

"Let me go!" Squid Girl yelled as Wendy's hug prevented her from even using her tentacles to free herself.

Lincoln chuckled in response as he looked to his girlfriend. "Better let her go Wendy." The Loud boy told the silver haired Amazon.

"Aw, ok." Wendy said sadly as she released Squid Girl from her tight hug.

"Finally." Squid Girl breathed a sigh of relief as she was back down on the ground on her knees. But just then a wave of fear hit Squid Girl. _'How was she so inking strong?! I couldn't even move my tentacles in her grip! No! I can't let her get to me. Those two are the only ones standing in front of a successful Inkvasion! I have to kraken up and do this!'_

"Enough games!" Squid Girl said as she got back up and pointed at Lincoln. "I challenge you for a battle for humanity!"

Eiko sighed and slumped down as she let out. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"So, your really serious about this 'taking over humanity' thing?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. He...wasn't really thinking of Squid Girl has a treat. At all. While he has experience with enemies with tentacles he doubted this 'Squid Girl' was comparable to Vilgax in any sort of way.

"Yes! I'm inking serious about it!" Squid Girl yelled back as her tentacles started squirming around. "And as humanity's defenders you are hereby my greatest enemies!"

Lincoln looked around awkwardly a bit before looking back at Squid Girl and asked. "Ok...so what's your skill set you plan to use for this goal?"

Squid Girl smirked and laughed in response. "I'm glad you asked!" Just then everyone watched as Squid Girls tentacles extended and wrapped themselves around various objects in the room and easily lifted them up. "My tentacles can extend great distant and have great power to them."

"Interesting…" Lincoln said slowly as he looked at Squid Girls tentacle hair. "Anything else?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Squid Girl asked while tilting her head?

"What other powers do you have? Flight? Mind control? Venom?" Lincoln listed out various powers that made Squid Girl feel a little smaller.

"Um...no…" Squid Girl admitted as she poked two of her tentacles together.

"So...the tentacles is all you got?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow.

"Well...Yeah!" Squid Girl said with renewed confidence. "But that's all I need! And I'll repeat myself, I challenge you for a battle of humanity! Do you have the gills or not?!"

Lincoln gave Squid Girl a blank look before he looked to Chizuru behind the counter. "How long till out orders are ready?"

"Just 10 more minutes." Chizuru answered with her usual sweet tone and smile.

"Ah, that should be enough time." Lincoln said as he stood up. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

"What?! Really?!" Squid Girl and Eiko said in surprise.

"Yep, if you win, humanity is yours and if I win you have to stop your inkvasion or whatever you call it." Lincoln said in a casual tone.

"Y-You really mean it?" Squid Girl said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure why not, I got a bit of time." Lincoln said as he stretched a bit.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Eiko muttered as she witnessed the scene happening in front of her.

"Alright! Prepare to face your match Loud 10!" Squid said as she looked Lincoln in the eyes and pointed to him.

* * *

A little later, Lincoln and Squid Girl were facing each other on the beach. Everyone from the restaurant came to watch the fight and even most of the people on the beach were eager to see the resident Squid Girl fight against the world famous superhero. Eiko was currently in the middle and serving as the referee.

"You got this sweetie!" Wendy yelled to her boyfriend as the people next to her look to the silver haired girl in surprise. She was just so dang tall.

"Alright Squid Girl, I got the perfect form for you." Lincoln said with a confident smirk and he brought up his wrist and activated the Ultimatrix. He took a few seconds to scroll through his forms and decide on what to pick and eventually found the right one for this 'fight.'

Lincoln slammed the core down and was covered in a green flash that briefly blinded everyone. "Ah! What the ink!" Squid Girl yelled in response to the flash.

When the light died down, it showed Lincoln had transformed into a bipedal lobster-like creature. He wore orange trunks and sandals just like Lincoln was in his human form and had green eyes with black pupils. His feet and hands were sharp looking lobster-like claws and covering his mouth were four short tendrils.

"Alright! **Loud-Zoids** on the beach he is!" Lincoln, now known as Loud-Zoid, said as he got into a fighting position and clamped his claws a few times.

"Aw, a lobster form huh?" Squid Girl said with a confident smirk. "At least you realized that sea creatures are superior to you humans!"

"Enough with the pre-fighting banter already!" Loud-Zoid said as he clamped his claws again. "Let's get on with this fight!"

"Fight for humanity...I can't believe I'm doing this...BEGIN!" Eiko announced as she swiped her arm down.

"This will be over in less then a kraken minute!" Squid Girl yelled as she sent two of her tentacles aimed right at Loud-Zoid.

Loud-Zoid narrowed his eyes as he watched the tentacles come towards him and-

_SNIP!_

Everyone gasped as Loud-Zoid easily cut off Squid Girls tentacles as they got close to him. Squid Girl yelped in surprise as she felt her tentacles being cut off. Luckily she watched as they quickly grew back and then watch as Loud-Zoid gave her a 'come on' gesture with his left claw.

Squid Girl growled as more of her tentacles started hovering again. "Alright, now take this!" Squid Girl yelled as she sent three tentacles at Loud-Zoid again.

But just like last time, the Decapodian easily used his claws to snip off Squid Girls tentacles. Squid Girl kept getting more and more frustrated as every one of her tentacles was easily snipped away.

"Give up yet?" Loud-Zoid asked as he snipped away another tentacle.

Squid-Girl took a few deep breaths before growling and looking at Loud-Zoid. "Never! An emissary of the sea never gives up!" Squid girl yelled before pointing at Loud-Zoid. "Besides my tentacles are still keeping you at bay! You can't defeat me if you can't reach me! You should be the one giving up slick!"

The crowd 'Oooooo'ed at that as Loud-Zoid took a step forward and narrowed his eyes at Squid GIrl. "My name isn't Slick. It's Lincoln...LINCOLN (BLEEP)ING LOUD!" Loud-Zoid yelled before jumping at Squid Girl. "BRAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Squid Girl hardly had time to react as Loud-Zoid suddenly came right in front of her and picked her up. The next thing Squid Girl knew, she was being thrown right into the ocean.

Loud-Zoid took a few steps closer to the ocean when suddenly all 8 of Squid Girls tentacles came out of the water and wrapped themselves around Loud-Zoid and held him tight and started squeezing him. Just then Squid Girls head emerged from the water as she look up at Loud-Zoid trapped in her tentacles and said. "Hah! I've got you now!" She said in a victorious tone. "It's time to turn the savior of humanity into an all you can eat shrimp buffet."

Loud-Zoid simply narrowed his eyes at Squid Girl and said. "That offer was for a limited time only." Suddenly a frill popped up on his head. Just then Loud-Zoid broke free of all the tentacles and jumped down into the water with Squid Girl.

Once again Squid Girl found herself being picked up and thrown right at the beach on her back. When Squid Girl tried to get up, Loud-Zoids foot suddenly stepped on her belly and pinned her down. Squid Girl struggled and tried to use her tentacles, but Loud-Zoid retallited and used his claws to cut off all of Squid Girls tentacles and then held his claw to Squid Girls face and glared right at her eye. "Give up already do you?"

Squid Girl was frozen. Fear quickly took a hold of her. Just like with Chizuru. Suddenly tears built up in Squid Girl's eyes as she started whimpering. "Yes…" She said in a completely scared tone. "I give up. I give up."

"Alright then were done here." Loud-Zoid said casually as he got off of Squid Girl and his head frill went down. Loud-Zoid then looked to Wendy and said. "Wendy, call me when our meal is ready. In the meantime, I'm going for a scuttle."

Everyone then watched as Loud-Zoid bent down and started scuttling like a crab into the ocean. They all sweat dropped as Wendy simply smiled sweetly and said. "That's my man!"

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Lincoln and Wendy were seen eating a plate of Squid Ink noodles. Lincoln hummed in delight at the taste as he slurped down the last of it. "Wow! That was great!" Lincoln said with delight as the ink really added a certain tanginess to the dish.

"Told ya you'd like it." Wendy said with a playful tone and wink.

Lincoln rolled his eyes in response and pulled out some money to pay the pill. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. Happy now?"

"Whenever I'm with you." Wendy answered sweetly as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the forehead.

"Hehe, thanks babe." Lincoln said as he put the money down on the table as well as a tip.

"Thank you for eating at The Lemon. We hope you come again." Chizuru said with her usual sweet smile and tone as she watched the couple leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" A young boy's voice said as Lincoln and Wendy looked to see Takeru coming up to them.

"Oh there you are Takeru." Eiko said as she placed a mug of beer on someone's table. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Lincoln looked to Eiko and asked. "Is this your little brother?"

"Yep." Chizuru confirmed with a nod. She then looked to her little brother and told him. "Don't be shy. Ask him."

"R-R-Right." Takeru stuttered as he pulled out his phone. "Well, I was...I was wondering if we could take a picture together before you leave."

Lincoln and Wendy looked to each other before smiling and giving a nod. "Sounds great!" The two said in unison as Takeru gasped in surprise.

"R-Really?!" Takeru asked with an excited smile.

"Sure thing." Lincoln reassured the young boy as he and Wendy got on there knees.

"Come on!" Wendy said with a pumped up fist. "Let's make it a good one!"

Takeru's eyes sparkled with excitement as he handed his phone to Eiko. "Can you take the picture for us sis?!" He asked excitedly.

Eiko giggled in response and took the phone with the camera already ready. "Sure thing." She said as Takeru stood in between Lincoln and Wendy as they all gave peace signs and big smiles.

"Ok, on three, everyone say Hero Time." Lincoln said as Eiko aimed the phone at them. "1, 2, 3-"

"HERO TIME!" Wendy, Takeru, and Lincoln said in unison as Eiko snapped the photo.

They all then got up as Eiko handed the phone back to Takeru allowing the three of them to look at the picture.

"Woah! It turned out great!" Wendy said happily as they all looked at the photo.

"Thanks so much!" Takeru said to them with a big toothy smile.

Lincoln chuckled a bit as he lightly ruffled Takeru's hair. "Anytime kid." Lincoln him before Lincoln and Wendy turned around and waved the siblings goodbye. "Well, we'll see ya later!"

"Bye!" Chizuru, Eiko, and Takeru said to them in unison as they watched Lincoln and Wendy head off and continue their vacation.

* * *

**_Watch Squid Girl if you haven't. It's a great and really funny anime. I hope you guys enjoyed! _**


End file.
